Love and Malasadas
by Kawaiidesupikachu
Summary: Hau feels something... Something he's never felt before when the new boy, Sun, moves to Alola and to make it worse they're neighbors. How will this end up? Yaoi smut included! Hau x Sun KALASHIPPING (Edit: if u wish to jump to the first of all the graphic yaoi stuff, go to chapter 3) (Disclaimer, I do not own the art)
1. Chapter 1

The new boy

KALASHIPPING, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. CONTAINS YAOI... eventually

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, ALL RIGHTS ARE RESERVED TO NINTENDO, THE POKEMON COMPANY, ETC. To be clear if I owned Pokémon there would be a lot of in game yaoi… Moving on, this is my first fanfiction on here so I hope it's good!** _ **Italics means thought, just a heads up**_ **Enjoy~**

"I can't wait Lillie!" Hau shouted excitedly while jumping around "He's gonna be here soon! Then I'll have my first ever guy friend!" Lillie began to giggle "Hau, you are hilarious, I'm excited too but you don't see me jumping around" Lillie said holding back giggles at how funny it looked while Hau was jumping around. "Pew!" Nebby cried out as he began to laugh and play with a wild pikipek, it was at that moment Lillie began laughing to her hearts content.

When they finished their little laughing fit they all fell in the grass and stared at the sky. "Hey Lillie?" Hau began "Yes Hau?" the blonde responded "I hope the new boy is nice and actually wants to be friends, don't get me wrong, it's awesome having you as a friend… but it gets lonely just us two…" Hau finished "Your right, it is kinda boring with just us 2, but I bet he'll wanna be friends!" Lillie said reassuringly. Then almost as if on cue a red moving truck drove up to the house that would soon belong to the new boy.

Hau and Lillie (And Nebby of course) were silent as the boy emerged from the passenger side. He had black hair, medium blue eyes and was wearing a blue and white horizontally striped shirt, a black hat and black capris pants. "Hey Sun, help me bring the boxes in would you" A woman, presumably his mother, shouted. "Okay mom" He shouted back and began unloading boxes and bringing them into his new house. While they were watching the new boy and his mother a Pokémon approached them "Nyaa" It cried scaring the 2 kids and Nebby. "Ah!" Lillie squealed and hid behind a rock.

"Hey little guy" Hau said as he reached his hand down to let the Pokémon sniff him "Myeeo" The Pokémon sniffed him and began brushing against his arm "hehe, I'm Hau, I don't think you're from around here, are you with the new boy and his Mom?" Hau asked the Pokémon. "Mya" The Pokémon nodded "Meowth, Lunchtime" The new boy called from beside Hau's house. The Pokémon, now known as Meowth ran back to the house and hugged his friend, then went inside and proceeded to eat his lunch. While Meowth ran back Hau realized that the new boy, Sun, was looking directly at him.

After about 30 seconds of awkward silence between the 2 boys Hau and Sun had from slight blushes, faint enough to be unnoticed by the other but dark enough for themselves to know they were there, almost on queue Lillie popped up behind Hau as if out of nowhere and said "Hi there, I'm Lillie and this is my friend Hau, oh and this is Nebby!" "Hi, I'm Sun, thanks for playing with Meowth, he never plays with someone he's never met, he gets scared, but you somehow managed to get him" This made Hau feel happy knowing that a usually scared Pokémon thought he was ok.

"N-No trouble at all! Hey, wanna go with me and Lillie to get some malasada's?" Hau asked, the blush still on his face "I'll ask my mom if I can, be right back!" Sun said as he ran inside to ask his mom. While he was inside Lillie turned him around and said "Hau, what's with you? You never stutter and you barely invite peaple to eat with us, ESPECIALLY MALASADAS, you don't even share them with me" "W-Well… ma-maybe it's time to cut old habits… y-y'know?" Hau said as he ran to Sun's door to wait ' _I… I can't explain this feeling… Am I…. No I can't be… We just met… AND HE'S A BOY…. BREATHE HAU BREATHE'_

"Hau? Hau!" Hau snapped back from his thoughts to see Sun in front of him repeatedly saying his name "Huh, oh yeah?" Hau asked "I can go!" Sun said happily ' _Thank Arceus'_ "Great! Let's go, follow me, come on Lillie!" Hau said as he began running to the Malasada shop. ' _I need to stop thinking about this'_ Hau thought as he ran to the end of the trail waiting for Lillie and Sun to catch up with him. "huuuuh" Hau semi-angrily sighed "I can't stop thinking about him, I… I think I'm in love with him…." He declared to himself. At that moment Lillie and Sun caught up "How far now Hau?" Sun asked with a pleasant smile "U-Um… this way, h-hurry up guys!" Hau said as he began to run to the malasada shop in Hau'oli city.

After about 10 more minutes of running they all finally ended up at the malasada shop, out of breath and panting. "Hah… Hah… Here we… Hah… are Sun!" Hau said with a smile while trying to catch his breath. "I can't wait! I've never had a malasada before!" Sun said excitedly as they entered the shop. "I want some vanilla ones… oh and a chocolate one for Nebby!" Lillie said happily as they went in. "Sun, what kind do you want?" Hau asked with a peaceful smile "Um... I don't know… what do you think I should get?" Sun asked Hau "Well… I always get 2 of each, I'll share this once just so you can see which is your favorite!" Hau said happily as he went to the lady at the counter and ordered 2 of each for him and Sun and 10 Vanilla for Lillie (And 2 chocolates for Nebby) and 10 moomoo milk to help wash it all down.

 _'He never shares… something's up… Maybe he…. Oh…. OH MY! Oh my Arceus! Hau has a crush on Sun! This is amaziiiiiing! Yaoi in real life! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!'_ Lillie mentally screamed as she realized why Hau was being so self-less. "Pew?" Nebby brushed against Lillie as if questioning why she was shaking. "Hm? Oh I'm fine Nebby!" Lillie said happily as she stopped shaking "I'm just so happy!" "Why are you so happy Lillie?" Hau asked as he and Sun returned with the 40+ Malasadas. "Uh… because… Oh, because were eating our favorite snack with a new friend of course! Hehe!" Lillie said in mock innocence.

"Pew" Nebby said and nodded in agreement, Nebby didn't know what Lillie was really happy about, but he was happy that he had a new friend. "Whatever! Let's eat!" Lillie said as she stuffed her face with a Vanilla flavored malasada "Good idea!" Hau and Sun said simultaneously as they both ate a razz berry jelly filled malasada "Whoa! So good!" Sun said as he swallowed the malasada "If you think that's good, try this!" Hau said as he gave Sun a rawst berry jelly malasada and ate one himself "Ok!" *gulp* "Oh my gosh, they are soooo good!" Sun said as he reached for another malasada "Oh, this looks good!" Sun said as he took a bite "Wait sun that's- "Hau was cut off "HOOOOOOOOOOOT!" Sun cried as the tamato berry malasada was too spicy for his taste "Here! Drink this moomoo milk!" Lillie said as she handed him the cold bottle of milk and he chugged it faster than a mega rayquaza flying through the sky.

"ah, much better" Sun said once he finished his drink "Hehe, probably should've told your before huh… sorry Sun" Hau said sadly "Don't worry about it Hau, it's fine! It tastes sweet after! I want another spicy one!" Sun said cheerily "r-really? Ok!" Hau said as he gave him 1 of each leftover spicy malasada there was _"This is gonna be a fun afternoon"_ The three of them all thought. Around half an hour later they exited the malasada shop full and happy "Woo-hoo! I know what one's my favorite" Sun said happily "What one is that?" Hau asked happily "I like the strawberry cream filled one best!" Sun said smiling "Me too!" Hau exclaimed with an 'OMGSAME' face. ' _Oh my… Is Hau gonna make a move? OMG He better!'_ Lillie mentally screamed.

"Hau, c'mere a sec please…" Lillie said dragging him away not giving him a choice 'Ah! B-Be right back Sun!" Hau said as he struggled to stand up straight to face Lillie. "Why did you drag me, you could've just said tha- " "tell him already Hau!" Lillie cut him off "Wh-what do you mean Lillie?" Hau said nervously "I mean I know you like him Hau" Lillie whispered so Sun wouldn't hear. Hau was speechless "H-How did…" Hau began "You aren't the best at hiding secrets Hau" Lillie stated with a sly smirk "Ok you have a point… But what if he rejects me and doesn't want to be friends anymore and then tells people…" "Listen Hau, that won't happen, the worst that can happen is he says no, just go tell him Ok?" Lillie said with a reassuring smile "Ok Lillie….. I hope your right" Hau said as he turned and walked back to Sun with a believable fake smile. "Sorry about that Sun… Lillie wanted to know something about the starter Pokémon I'm choosing tomorrow… I still don't know which…" Hau said making up a lie on the spot, not the best lie but it was something at least. "Heh, ok no problem" Sun said brushing off the awkward vibe that filled the air.

"So… Sun… I have to tell you something…" Hau began speaking rather quietly due to being nervous "What is it Hau?" Sun questioned semi-seriously "U-Um… Please promise we'll be friends if it goes wrong ok?" Hau said even more nervous than before "I promise Hau, were best friends!" Sun said cheerfully. This made Hau feel happier because Sun called him his best friend. "Ok… here goes… Sunithinkyourverycuteandilikeyoualotwannagooutsometime?" Hau said quickly and quietly "What Hau? I couldn't hear you…" Sun said "please speak up" "OK… Sun… I um… I think your very cute… and I um…. I like you a lot… do you wanna go out... sometime?" Hau said with a very heavy blush "O-Oh..." Sun said with a heavy pink blush across his cheeks "Hau… Can I tell you something…?" Sun asked and looked away shyly "S-Sure Sun, what is it?" Hau asked embarrassedly.

"I like you too Hau" Sun said with a slightly lighter blush and a smile. Hau looked up and his eyes went wide "W-Wait really!?" Hau said happily "Yes, really" Sun said "Oh, just one more thing Sun" Hau said with a heavier blush "What is it?" Sun asked shyly "Can I… Um… Can I kiss you Sun?" Hau asked with a small smile "O-Ok" Sun stammered. The two slowly began to close the gap between each other. They soon became an inch apart from each other looking into each other's eyes "Ready…?" Hau asked Shyly as he gazed into the beautiful blue orbs in front of him "Yes…" Sun said with a smile. The two closed their eyes and slowly began to close the gap between them. Their lips finally touched and sparks flew between the 2 boys. After what seemed like an eternity their lips finally parted. "H-How was that?" Hau asked shyly as he opened his eyes again "Perfect" Sun replied with a smile. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Lillie screamed in a fan girl way as her nose began slowly dripping blood at the sight of Yaoi in front of her. Sun and Hau just smiled, this was an amazing day, and they all can't wait for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

The New Boy Chapter 2

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF POKEMON, If I did I'd be so dam happy. Chapter 2 WOOOOOOOOO. (kalashipping is now life)**

The next day...

It was now 1 pm. The sun was shining through Sun's bedroom window, of course though, he was asleep. In the kitchen, Sun's mother was preparing herself a morning coffee. "*sniff* Mmm, smells delicious" She said to herself "Nyaaah" Meowth yawned as he awoke to the smell of fresh brewed coffee nearby. "Good morning Meowth" She said to her beloved kitty "Do me a favor and go wake up Sun, I'll be on the porch outside" She said as she left for the porch. With that Meowth ran to the room of his friend.

"Nyaaaah" Meowth said as he jumped onto sun's bed and started to shake him awake. It was common for him to do this so it didn't bother Sun much. "Meowth... I'm up now" Sun said tiredly as he sat up and stretched his arms. "Meow?" Meowth mewled as he laid on his back asking for a tummy rub "Hehe, Ok Meowth ok" Sun said as he rubbed his favorite cat Pokemon's belly. Shortly after he got out of bed and Meowth followed suit walking just behind him. "Mom?" Sun called as he entered the kitchen "Out here honey" his Mother called from outside.

"How was your sleep Sun?" His mother asked in a friendly tone and a smile as she took another sip of her coffee "It was alright, I gotta go soon remember?" Sun asked his mom. "Oh that's right, you're getting your first Pokemon today!" His mom said happily "Hurry sun, Kukui is probably waiting!" She said as Sun ran back inside to get dressed. "Nyah!" Meowth said happily as he jumped onto his owner's lap "Oh Meowth" She said as he sat down and began to attempt to drink her coffee "This isn't for you Meowth, you went hyper last time remember?" she said in a serious tone. "Myooo" Meowth said as he nodded his head and jumped off her lap to scratch his ears.

Around 5 minutes later Sun was ready to get going. He had his black hat, his trademark blue and white striped shirt and his black shorts and running shoes. He quickly ran outside and to Iki town where he agreed to meet Hau and lillie. He arrived quickly to find Hau and Lillie already waiting for him. "Hey guys sorry I'm late" Sun said catching his breath. "Hey Sun!" hau and Lillie said back happily. "ready Hau?" Sun asked excitedly "You bet!" He replied as his grandfather, the island kahuna Hala came to them with 3 Pokeballs. "Hello Sun, I'm hau's grandfather, he's told me all about you, well... rather he shouted 'I have a new friend' and ran around the house laughing" Hala said with a hearty laugh as Hau blushed embarrassedly. "Anyway, Pokemon, come out!" hala said as he threw the 3 pokeballs onto the arena stage and out came 3 Pokemon.

Out of the Pokeballs emerged 3 pokemon: On the right was the grass owl Rowlet, in the middle was the fire cat Litten, and on the right was the water seal pokemon Popplio. "So cuuute!" Sun said as he smiled happily, already knowing who to choose. "If you need to, I'll give you both time to choose" Hala said calmly "I'm ready, Are you Hau?" Sun asked with an excited smile. "Yup!" Hau said eturning the joyous smile. "Great!" said Hala "I'll choose Popplio!" Sun said with a happy smile "I'll choose Litten" Hau said almost as happy as Sun. "Now boys, before you choose remember the Pokemon you choose has to choose you too in order to create a strong bond!" Hala said seriously "We know Grampa!" Hau said as his Litten nuzzled his face "Ya!" Sun said as his popplio hugged him. "well it appears they both chose you now you ca-" "Wait!" Lillie said interupting "I... I wan't to choose Rowlet!" Lillie said confidently as Rowlet flew over to her and landed on her shoulder and affectionately nudged her cheek. "Well alright then, I hope all 3 of you have a wonderful island challenge" Hala said and with that left to Tapu Koko's shrine "Thank you" All 3 of them said as they ran to Hau'oli city to begin their island challenge.

"Wow Lillie, I've never seen you so close to a pokemon before" Hau said in shock as Lillie walked calmly with Rowlet on her left shoulder and occasionally alternating shoulders "Well, I wanted to go with you guys and my fear of Pokemon won't get me anywhere so i decided 'Toughen up Lillie' and decided to face my fear!" Lillie said, happy she made her choice "And I wouldn't have such a cute Pokemon if I didn't" She said hugging her Rowlet "Wow lillie, that's brave of you!" Sun said in a congratulatory manner "Thanks Sun" Lillie said with a smile as they made their way to Hau'oli.

9 hours later... (After spending 1 hour eating Malasadas like the previous day)

"Woah that city was huge!" The three of them said as they were about to leave "Halt!" Someone cried forcing them all to turn around "i am Llima, I am a trial captain and before anyone can leave for their island challenges they must battle with me to prove their strength" The pink haired Captain declared "Well ok!" the 3 of them said in agreement. 'The format is triple battle!" Llima said as he threw his pokeballs into the air, out came 3 pokemon: a Smeargle, a yungoos and a pikipek (I don't remember the 3, I finished the game but Idk if they are the 3 llima has) and then Lillie, hau and Sun all sent out their pokemon.

About 30 minutes later...

"Woah, you guys are strong! You make an amazing team!" llima said in response to his loss "Thanks!" Sun said, happy he won his first battle "Well, I have to go to the Marina, my friends Mallow and lana will be here soon, See you at the trial site!" llima shouted as he ran to the marina. "Wow it got dark" Lillie said "We should set up camp nearby" hau suggested "Good idea! My mom even packed me with 2 tents and other camping stuff, 1 boys tent and 1 girl for lillie" Sun said as he pulled them out of his small yet huge on the inside bag.

20 minutes later...

"Phew! that was alot of work!" hau said out of breathe "Well it was worth it, we arent sleeping on the grass now!" Lillie said reassuringly "Off to bed, wait, NEBBY?!" Lillie screamed while searching for the blue and purple pokemon. "Pew?" Nebby said from behind hau "NEBBY, GET IN THE FUCKING BAG!" Lillie screamed as she jumped at Nebby to get him in the bag. 5 minutes of chasing nebby around Lillie finally got him in the bag."Fiiiiinally" Lillie said exhausted "Night boys!" Lillie said she jumped into her tent and zipped up the flap. "We should get to bed, it's late and we've got a big day tomorrow" Sun said to hau "Ok!" hau said as they both went into the tent. It was gonna be a long day tomorrow and they needed their rest to prepare to get Nebby in the bag... I mean to complete the island challenge.

/ **Authors notes** /

Sorry this update was late, i was caught up with work in classes then I was sick for 3 days, perfect timing I know so the smut will be next chapter and for a good chunk of the chapter


	3. Chapter 3

The New Boy Chapter 2

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF POKEMON, If I did I'd be so dam happy. Oh amd btdubbz Hau, Sun and lillie are all 12 in this if I didnt mention that and theyre hentais for knowing about xxx at their ages. Chapter 3 YAHOOOOOOOOO (YAOI WILL HAPPEN, look for ^-^)**

It was late at night, our 3 adventurers(And nebby, duh) were mostly asleep in there tents soundly. Nebby was sleeping on lillie's stomach because nebby hates the bag. However hau was awake. He wasn't tired for some odd reason so he decided to go outside and sit on the grass and stare at the beautiful Alola night sky. He took a blanket so he wouldn't get his back wet while laying down so he spread the sheet and lay back. "I've been here my whole life and I still think this view is amazing" Hau said to himself quietly.

"It is beautiful your right" a voice said from behind him. Hau turned around to see his best friend and boyfriend Sun staring at the sky as well. "Can I?" Sun asked as he pointed next to Hau "Oh, sure, ya!" Hau said with a smile. Sun came over to him, layed out his blanket beside Hau's and layed next to him. "It really is beautiful out at night in Alola" Sun said with a smile "So are you Sun" Hau said with a cheesy grin as he got to his feet and brought up Sun by grabbing his hand and pulling him up "What's this for?" Sun asked curiously "Just wanted to do this" Hau said as he kissed Sun in the moonlight. "Such a charmer" Sun said sarcastically as he kissed Hau back. "I love you so much Sun" Hau said as he hugged him "Aww, love you too Hau" Sun said as he hugged back. After gazing at the stars for what felt like hours, the 2 boys went back into their tent and fell asleep.

2 hours later...

Sun awoke dazily almost as if in a trance but he was conscious of what he was doing, he checked his pokedex and the time displayed was 2:28 am. 'Wow I got like no sleep huh...' He thought to himself. He felt a shift beside him and looked to see Hau sitting up looking at him "What are you doin' up?' Hau asked with a yawn "Couldn't sleep" Sun replied also with a yawn.

"Need help?" Hau asked curiously "Sure" Sun said as he lay back down as Hau wrapped his arm around his waist from behind him, both enjoying the warm embrace. Hau began to kiss Sun's neck lovingly as he pulled him closer, holding him tighter but not tight enough to hurt him. Sun, being as he never had that done to him, moaned softly as his lover kiss the soft skin. "Hau, that feels really good..." Sun said as he bit his lip and shifted slightly as his body was heating up steadily.

(^~^)

"Sun, your skin is so soft..." Hau said as he nuzzled Sun's neck making the boy's body and his own heat up more. Sun shifted again, slightly more this time and Hau noticed and stopped what he was doing and moved around Sun to be facing him"You OK Sun?" "Ya, its just..." Sun stopped momentarilly as he placed a hand over his nearly fully erect member to hide it from Hau "Nothing, nevermind" Sun said with a fake smile."Oh really?" Hau said as he got closer to Sun's face, his left hand slowly trailing down Sun's right arm, his right arm being under the blanket and the arm covering himself.

"Your positive?" Hau asked finally once his hand reached the hand covering the slightly throbbing member. "Not now..." Sun confessed with a faint blush "Need help with that?" Hau asked as he moved Sun's hand and cupped his balls through the fabric. "Please... Please do" "I'll make you a deal" Hau said as he pulled Sun to sit up in front of him "I'll help you if you help me" Hau said as he whispered it into his ear. "Ok, Deal" Sun said as he hugged Hau for agreeing.

Hau kissed Sun and gently layed him on his back and slowly removed the pyukumuku designed boxers Sun was wearing, letting the cool air reach Sun's 5 and a half inch cock but not for long as he grasped it and began to stroke it steadily. "H-Hau... That feels amazing...!" Sun stammered between moans as Hau slowly picked up speed. With his left hand free he decided to put his hand up Sun's shirt and pinch his nipples softly to help him reach his climax.

The sounds of Sun's soft cute moans filled the tent and turned on Hau even more, resulting in him stroking faster and pinching slightly harder on his nipples. "Your so cute Sun" Hau said as he kissed him softly "Especially when your like this".

'Hmm, this is taking longer than I thought' Hau thought to himself "Hey Sun?" Hau said as he stopped his motions slowly, earning a whimper from the boy "W-What is it?" Sun asked catching his breath "Wanna try something? It'll work faster" Hau said "What is it?" Sun asked as he propped himself up with his elbows. "I think you know already Sun" Hau said, whispering it hotly in Sun's ear making Sun get goosebumps.

"O-Ok I know but how do we... You know..." Sun questioned "Well, we're guys so it's a bit different" Hau said "lean back and I'll show you" "OK Hau, if you say so" Sun said nervously. Hau slid off his togedemaru boxers and revealed his 7 inch cock "Your so big" Sun said in awe as he gawked as his boyfriends impressive size "Thanks Sun, that means alot from you" Hau said as he clasped Sun's hand affectionately.

"Are you ready Sun?" Hau asked suddenly serious "yes" Sun replied shortly. Haul lifted Suns legs to the side and positioned himself at Suns entrance and slowly pushed inside until he fit fully "A-Aah!" Sun cried out as he grabbed his pillow tightly to try and calm himself down "Sun, Sun, its OK, it'll feel better when I start moving" Hau said as he pulled Sun up so he was on his lap, legs wrapped around his hips tightly.

(So Hau is sitting and sun is on his ... facing him for those confused)

"Your p-positive?" Sun asked as he winced in pain "Yes, now if you need to cover mouth just bury your face into my chest OK?" Hau said reassuringly as he slowly began to move in and out of Sun. Sun wrapped his arms around Hau and instantly buried his face into Hau's chest as bit his own lip to try not to cry out in pain.

After a few more thrusts sun felt something inside him he never felt before, it felt amazing, like an explosion of pleasure blew up from inside and he couldn't help but left out a loud cry of intense pleasure as Hau continued to thrust into him. "Aaaaah!" He cried again as Hau thrust against that same spot again causing pleasure to course through him. "Told you so" Hau said softly as he thrust deeper into Sun.

"Oh Arceus Sun you feel so warm and tight!" Hau finally cried as he wrapped his arms around Sun's waist to hold him and trusted harder into Sum, earning load moans of pleasure from the 2 boys. "Hau, I-I think I'm gonna c- Gaaaaah!" Sim cried as he came on both of their chests. Once Sun came his walls tightened around Hau earning more moans from Hau and after a few more thrusts Hau shot load after load of his white sticky cum inside of Sun.

Hau pulled out of Sun earning a silent moan as both of their erections softened. "Hau.. *pant* Can we... *pant* do that again sometime...?" Sun asked while panting heavily as he lay back and Hau's arm wrapped around his waist "If you ever want to and were alone, then sure!" Hau said as he kissed his boyfriend lovingly. "Wanna get dressed now?" Hau asked after a few minutes of silence but he got no reply. He looked over his cheek to see that Sun fell asleep while he was cuddling him.

(^~^)

After slowly and carefully getting his arm out he picked up Sun's boxers and eventually got them back on his sleeping form, then did the same to himself. 'I'm gonna sleep like a baby tonight' Hau thought as he lay back down and wrapped his arm around Sun's waist from behind and fell asleep under their blankets, completely warm.

But what they didn't know was that Lillie being the yaoi fangirl she is, set up a hidden camera in their tent and recorded and watched the whole event take place. "Oh... My... Arceus..." Lillie squealed as she fell back with a nosebleed explosion "That was so cute... And HOT!" She exclaimed in an excited whisper not to wake them up.

"Pew?" Nebby cried softly as his friend was freaking out "nebby..." Lillie began "How many times have I told you, GET IN THE FUCKING BAG!" She almost screamed as she held open the bag "Row!" Rowley said as she was inside the bag "Oh, sorry Rowley, Know what? Both of you sleep with me tonight, k?" Lillie said as her apology. Both Nebby and Rowlet agreed and crawled under the blanket and the 3 fell asleep under the covers. (Like a good story should end XD)

Authors notes: sry this took 4ever but i was preoccupied, anyways i hope you all enjoyed this smut chapter, let me know if you want another in future chapters. Reviews and follows much appreciated. Till next time see ya

~Pikachu


	4. Chapter 4

Love and Malasadas Chapter 4

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of anything except my ship and what I write, if i owned pokemon my life would be complete X3))**

 **The next morning...**

Hau awoke with memories of last night with Sun.. But where was he? He wasn't in the tent with him. He got dressed and scrambled out of the tent to find Sun and Nebby cooking food Brock style on a miniature barbecue. "Pass the salt please Nebby" Sun asked as he flipped the bacon and mixed the eggs making sure they were scrambled "Pew Pew!" Nebby said as it gave the salt to Sun. He smiled in thanks and added a dash to the eggs.

"What's going on out here?" Hau asked "Breakfast!" Sun said happily as he flippedbthe pancakes and told Nebby to go wake up Lillie. "You, made this all for us?" Hau asked in disbelief "Definitely, After all, i wouldn't want you on an empty stomach... Especially after... Last night..." The two boys blushed and Hau hugged him "Thank you so much, and here" Hau said as he kissed his boyfriends sift pink lips "love you!" Hau said smiling "Love you too, now sit and wait please, i have to finish cooking"

20 minutes later...

Sun wipes sweat from Hus forehead as he finally finishes cooking. "And Voila!" He said as he came to the picnic table with 6 plates piled high with food. Hau looked it awe and his stomach growled "Oh my gosh! You made this!?" Hau exclaimed and immediately took the plate of bacon and ate one. Hau's taste buds nearly exploded due to the amount of flavor in the bacon "So good!" He cried as he ate another.

"Hehehe, save some for me and Lillie! Wait where is Lillie?" Sun asked as he went to her tent and shook it "Liliiieeee wake uuuuup!" Sun cried "I made baaacooooon!" He said in a 'you won't get any later bitch' voice. "Rooow!" Rowlet cried as it flew out to get bacon because what owl woufnt do that, followed by a Lillie who looked like she had the best sleep ever "Ok, I want bacon" she said bluntly "Hurry before my starving boyfriend eats it all" he said as Hau ate half the plate.

"HAU I SWEAR TO ARCEUS YOU ARE NOT GOING TO FUCKING EAT IT ALL!* Lille screamed as she jump tackled Hau. "Wha-?!" Hau screamed as he got tackled and fell to the ground. Lillie got up and looked at the plate of bacon. She Saw Nebby and Rowlet eyeing it and she immediately began eating it before her Pokémon did "Save me some!" Sun and Hau cried as all of them began eating the bacon. After like 4 seconds it was gone and they had 6 more plates of food. Pancakes, waffles, scrambled eggs, toast, sausages wrapped in bacon, and danishes mainly cherry. And to wash it down a giant pitcher of Oran berry juice, which is pretty sweet.

After ahout an hour if Sun, Lillie and Hau (and their Pokémon) eating the food, they all lay back on the grass, full. "We leave in 17 minutes" Sun said breaking the silence "What, why?" Hau and Lillie asked "because we have enough energy and we need to beat the island challenge remember?" Sun said "We only beat Llima, did either of you know if he was a he or a she..?" Sun asked curiously "No idea" they both said.

17 minutes later...

Our heroes began walking from their camping site and onto the next town or city. "we should fill the pokedex... Kukui said we should try to!" Lillie said as they kept walking "Good idea, look, a Pokémon!" Hau pointed to a wild pichu "Cool!" Sun said happily "Im gonna go for it!" Hau said as he sent out litten and began the battle.

"Litten use ember!" Hau told his Litten and it blasted a small fireball at the pichu and it hit it. "Pichuu!" It cried as it used thunder shock in retaliation and it hit litten "Liiit!" It cried and it used growl "Time to catch it!" Hau said as he threw a poke ball and pichu went inside. After a few shakes it stopped and puchu was caught "I JUST CAUGHT A PICHU!" Hau screamed happily as he ran to the pokeball and picked it up proudly and added it to his team.

"Wer so happy for you Hau!" Lille screamed as she jumped with Sun. "let's go yo the next trial! We've waited long enough!" Hau said as he ran and sgrtly behind him followed Lillie and Sun. After a little while of running they reached a creepy looking area that was kinda foggy. "What.. Where are we?" Hau asked looking around "Ya.. This is creepy" Sun said with slight fear in his voice due to it being 2 pm and the sun was going down "Maybe were at th- AAH;" Lillie began until she tripped over a stoney object.

"Ow!" She exclaimed as she landed on her left hip on another one "WERE IN THE HAUOLI FUCKING CEMETARY!" she screamed as she was mad she landed on her hip "FUUUUCK THAT HUUURTS" Lillie cried as she got up and dusted herself off. "Haha..." "It's not funny you guys" she screamed at them "It wasn't us!" Sun and Hau cried back "Haauh" They all turned around to see a giant haunter towering above them all *AAAAAAAH!" The 3 screamed as they tried to run but ran into each other.

All 3 looked up as the area around them got darker "OH NO, IT USED NIGHT SHADE!" Lillie cried "Go Litten, use Ember!" Hau said as he threw the pokeball containing Litten into the air and out came Litten and it lit up the place around them by blasting ember at the Haunted. ((Pun intended :3)) They could see the Haunter but it had a Reddish Orange Glow around it "Poplio use Water gun!" Sun said as he threw the poke ball into the air and Popplio came out and sprayed Haunter with its water gun "Rowlet use Peck!" Lillie cried as her Rowlet flew at the Haunter and pecked its face repeatedly. ((No its not totem its burned))

"Haaauh... Haunter..." It weezed as it fell to the ground "I feel bad... It was probably trying to protect its home... Go pokéball!" Lillie cried as she threw a pokéball at the Haunter. After a few shakes the ball stopped and Lillie picked up the ball "I... I JUST CAUGHT A POKÉMON!" Lillie screamed happily as the shadows faded away revealing the sunlight that was before the battle. "Wow! Im actually kinda jealous, I haven't caught a Pokémon yet.." Sun said with a sigh.

"Don't worry, you'll catch one! I know it" Hau said as he comforted his boyfriend with a hug and a kiss on the cheek "Better?" He asked "Better" Sun said with a small smile "Come on huts, enough dawdling, we have ti get to the second trial site!" Lillie said as she grabbed the two boys hands and ran with them out of the cemetary and back up the routs.

A/N

IM SOOOO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG EVERBODY. I've been stressing over everything especially my exams because they are next week as of writing this, anyways I will have chapter 5 up soon, so fear not. Questions for cliffhangers: What will Sun catch? Why didn't Lillie act like a hentai the morning after Sun and Hau did it? WHY ISNT NEBBY IN THE FUCKING BAG!? Reviews much appreciated, like and follow me and the story to get updated when I update, as always See y'all next Time, Oh before I go I have an announcement: I am gonna write a one shot of yaoi in Sun and Moon, but I don't know who to write it about, I have Hau x Sun already here and its ongoing, who should i write the yaoi about? Gladion and someone? Guzma and soneone? A Hau x someone or Sun x someone yaoi? A 3way? Comment if u think u have good idea and like i said before, see ya next time ^~^

~Pika-Chan


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody, it's me again! No I'm not dead I just completely forgot about everything in life so ya, anywaaaay, so here's chapter 5, Sry it's so late (Yaoi is ^~^)**

Lillie awoke the next morning to Nebby and Rowlet flying around outside her tent. "What are you 2 doing awake?" Lillie said to the 2 Pokemon as she poked her head out of the tent "Pew" Nebby exclaimed and rushed over to nuzzle his friend with Rowlet soon doing the same. "Good Morning to you too" Lillie said happily hugging her Pokemon.

Lillie looked up, the sun was just rising over the clouds making the sky appear an orange and pink mix in the sky. "Wow, beautiful" She said to herself as she stood up and stretched "Now you 2, let's wake up the yaoi fan service and get going, we've got a long way to travel today!" She exclaimed as Sun's Haunter emerged from the shadow of Rowlet.

"Well, Good morning to you too Haunter! go scare Sun awake for me please" She asked as she got ready to travel in the advancing day. Very shortly after she heard 2 screams and had to cover her mouth so she wouldn't exploud with laughter (Pokepun intended XD) Out ran the 2 boys still in their pajamas "HAUNTER!" they boys yelled "Why!?" Sun began "I like to sleep" Haunter pointed to Lillie who was now dying of laughter like a whismur using uproar while getting tickled by a tangela.

After she caughter her breath she told the boys to get dressed and come back out, they needed to get as far as possible today. "Lillie, can't we eat?" Hau asked as his stomach growled "Not yet, There are berry fields up ahead and the owner might let us have some if we hurry!" Lillie said as she began" fast walking to make them hurry up, which worked.

"Berries for breakfast, Sounds nice" Hau said as he and Sun caught up to Lillie and walked to the berry fields. But once they got there they saw 2 mysterious men stripping the trees of the berries and another man who looked like a ranch owner tied up. "Oh no!" Sun cried as he ran to untie the man while Hau and Lillie ran to fight the 2 "Hey you!" Hau yelled as he released his Litten from the ball and Lillie released her Rowlet from it's.

"Hey what is this that we got here?" the first one (A) said "These kids should be trembling in fear" the other (B) said "Were a part of team skull bro!" Grunt A said "Don't worry, It'll be painless yo!" Grunt B said as they both threw out their Pokemon: a Zubat and a Drowzee. "Rowlet use astonish on drowzee!" Lillie yelled "Litten use Flame charge on Zubat!" Hau told it "Zubat use bite on this girls little owl!" "Drowzee use scary face on this kitten, Really scowl!" the grunts called back.

Once Sun untied the unconscious man he ran back to his friends "Popplio use Bubble!" "Rowlet use Razor leaf!" "Litten use flame burst!" the 3 of them cried as their pokemon's moves combined as they hit the targets and the Pokemon fainted "Oh no we have suffered a defeat!" Cried Grunt A "Hurry call it back and retreat!" Grunt B cried as they called their Pokemon into the Pokeballs and ran off.

About 1 hour later...

After previously bringing the man inside and lying him down on the couch and awaiting his awakening Lillie was picking some Sweet, Bitter, Sour, Dry and Spicy berries to make into delicious treats later that day,so that left Hau and Sun alone inside. A loud bored sigh could be heard from each of the boys as they sat on one of couchs waiting for the berry guy to wake up.

(^~^)"I'm bored.." Sun said with a heavy sigh "Me too" Hau replied with an equally heavy sigh "Wanna play a game?" Sun asked "Sure, any in mind?" Hau asked "No not really, u?" Sun replied "Wanna play truth or dare?" Hau asked "Sure, why not" Sun said plainly "Truth or Dare?" he asked Hau "Truth" He said "Is it true that you are Hala's grandson?" he asked "Yup, Kinda shocking I know" he said sheepishly "Truth or Dare" "Dare" Sun answered "I dare you to sit on my lap while we play and any other time we play even if we arent playing alone" Hau said with a smirk earning a soft blush from Sun "Well.. Ok" Sun said somewhat reluctantly as he sat on Hau's lap facing him.

"Truth or Dare Hau" Sun asked "Dare" he responded "I dare you to kiss me" Sun said somehow already running out of ideas "I was just about to" Hau said as their lips connected for the millionth time. It wasnt the first time they kissed but everytime they kissed it felt like their first kiss. After a couple of seconds their lips parted to let the 2 think of more dares. "Truth or Dare" Hau asked "Dare" Sun said as he shifted slightly to get more comfortable on his Boyfriend's lap.

"I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with me, but you have to be naked in the closet" Hau said with a sly grin "Sounds fun" Sun said sarcastically as he was quickly dragged by Hau into a large closet down the hall and turned on the light inside so they could see. Immediately Sun began to strip completely naked and sat back on Hau lap, still facing him "Truth or dare Hau?" Sun asked as he kissed his cheek.

"Dare" He said as he placed soft kisses on Sun's neck making him moan "I-I... I dare y-you to.. Um... I d-dare you to,,," Sun stuttered as he moaned softly and Hau continued to kiss his neck again "Go on... say it" Hau said and licked his neck as slowly as he could making Sun moan and hold him tighter "A-Aaah! O-Ok I g-got one!" Sun said panting softly "Do tell" Hau said as he briefly stopped teasing Sun "I dare you to dare me" Sun said "I ran out of ideas" he admitted "No worries, I had one ready"

"Truth or Dare" Hau asked as he began licking his neck again "D-Dare" Sun said barely audibly "What was that?" Hau said as he bit down on his soft skin but not hard enough to cause bleeding "D-Dare" He said a little louder in Hau's ear "I thought so, Heh, I dare you to let me fuck you" Hau whispered in his ear as his quickly growing member brushed against Sun's causing another cute moan to escape from Sun's mouth.

"O-Ok" Sun said as he got off his lap and sat about a foot from Hau as Hau pulled his shorts and underwear off, once he was unclothed he pulled Sun close. "Ready Sun?" He asked as he kissed his neck again "A-Aah! Y-Yes, please yes!" Sun said as he moaned again. Hau sat back and told Sun to sit on his lap again earning another pink blush to glow on the boy's cheeks. "You know what to do" He whispered sexily in his ear and Sun moaned and then nodded.

Hau lay back and Sun sat on his knees and slowly lowered himself onto Hau's throbbing cock "G-Gaaah!" he cried softly. It had been a while since they last did this so it hurt Sun a little bit. Sun only got about 3 inches of Hau inside him before stopping and panting heavily "Aww, Looks like you need some help huh?" Hau asked as he sat up to face his lover as he nodded slowly and blushed semi-embarrassed

"No worries, I'll help you out" Hau said as he kissed Sun softly "Brace yourself, remember: it hurts at first but it gets better" Hau said in his ear and he slowly pushed Sun down onto the remaining 4 inches of his dick earning a cry of pain from Sun "I-It hurts Hau" Sun said biting his lip to take his mind off of it. "Here, maybe this will help" Hau said as he lay Sun on his back, legs spread, while still inside him, leaning down over his chest to kiss him.

(If anyone is wondering, no they arent doing this on a wood floor, there is one of those fluffy carpet things under them)

After a few minutes of them making out, the pain Sun had felt eased slightly so he gave Hau a small nod signalling him to start thrusting. Slowly Hau began thrusting as not to hurt him but he gradually picked up speed and soon he was going fast. "A-Aaah H-Hau!" Sun moaned loudly as he hit his sweet spot causing him to feel high amounts of pleasure coursing through him "G-Gaah! G-Go H-Harder.. F-Faster.. P-Please!" Sun begged as his face flushed red

Hau had no objection, he went as fast and as hard as he could without hurting him earning very loud moans from both of the boys. "Sun.. I-Im close!" Hau said after a few more thrusts "M-Me too!" They both moaned louder as their climaxes were rapidly approaching and they could feel it. "T-Together" Sun said as he moaned again "T-Together" Hau said back as he leaned down and kissed Sun. After a few more thrusts Hau shot his hot sticky cum inside of Sun and Sun shot his onto both of their chests and a little on his own face.

(;-; sad the yaoi is done ;-;) Hau slowly pulled out and fell beside his lover, both panting like they ran a marathon. "W-Wow..." Sun said panting "Y-You were right... it got way better" Sun said moving closer to cuddle Hau "I told you" Hau said with a smile and kissed Sun softly "We should get dressed... Lillie could be waiting for us" Sun said sitting up and pulling on his clothes and Hau following suit.

2 minutes later both boys emerged as if nothing had happened at all and, to their luck, Lillie was outside still with Rowlet and Nebby. "Finally, a time were Lillie didn't catch us" Hau said with a relieved sigh and both boys sat and watched tv.

4 hours later...

Lillie just finished preparing her baked berry goods and still had tons left for the 3 of them on the road, the man was asleep now and she left him a note explaining everything. The 3 shortly after left and went back to traveling, they need to beat the Grass trial, Water trial and Fire trials next and they needed to get there somehow.

About 5 hours later (11 pm)

"Wooo! We did stuff today!" Sun cheered happily as they each had 2 new charms for their island challenge. "Today was a fun day!" Hau said with a wink to Sun when Lillie looked behind them "Hey guys? Whats that?" She and the boys ran over to a spotted rock of some sort "Its an egg I think" Hau stated "Its moving you guys!" Sun pointed out "Its hatching!" Lillie shouted excited as they all waited anxiously to see what it would be.

A glow of white light flashed and out of the egg came a fluffy white fox-like Pokemon "Pii?" It looked at Lillie and licked her nose and nuzzled her cheek "Aww, your adorable!" She said as she petted the little fox "What is that Pokemon?" Hau asked "The Pokedex says its a female Vulpix, and that Vulpix are very hard to get close to but that doesnt seem to be the case here" Sun stated

"Vuuul" It cried as it's stomach growled "Aww, its hungry, here" Lillie said as she gave it a sweet treat "This'll help a bit" she smiled as Vulpix licked it and nibbled it until it was gone "Vul!" It jumped onto Lillie and affectionately began to nuzzle her "Awww, So cuuute!" Lillie cried out "I'm gonna catch you, is that ok?" she held out a Pokeball and the vulpix tapped the button with its nose.

After 3 shakes the ball stopped and Lillie almost screamed in happiness "I caught a Pokeball!" she cried happily and sent it out "Come to momma" she said in a motherly soft voice and hugged her newly-hatched/caught Vulpix "Vuulpix!" it cried and jumped at her to hug her "Lillie its late and were happy for you but we need to sleep" Hau said rubbing his eyes.

"Oh alright! Come on guys lets get to sleep" Lillie said to Rowlet, Vulpix and Nebby "Hau lets let our Pokemon out, they were in all day" Sun said as they all got into their respective tents "Ok" He said as his Pokemon and Sun's all came out and layed with them "Love you guys" all 3 trainers said unintentionally at the same time and snuggled close to their Pokemon. They were all tired after a long day and tomorrow wouldnt be a break.

A/N

IM SORRY ITS SO LATE D''''': I GOT CAUGHT UP IN VOCALOID DX I BLAME THE CORRUPTED FLOWER(Haitoku no hana) anywaaay, I is sry :'C If yall have a yaoi request u want me to do leave a comment! Follow me and the story to be updated when a new part comes out. Reviews appreciated :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everybody! I'm not dead yet! Im relatively alive. Sorry this is super late :'( (Got a kinda interesting add in, 'twas a request) ANYWAAAAY As usual I dont own anything and if I did Hau x Sun would be Canon**

It was a hellish week for our 3 adventurers. Lillie, Sun and Hau had finally made it through Mele mele island and as of now have successfully found professor Kukui and are currently waiting for him so they can board the boat to Akala (Yes they have more Pokemon, teams will be said later) "*yawn* I'm so damn bored! Kukui takes super long!" Hau complained loudly as he sat on the ground after previously pacing back and forth.

"Hau, cheer up! I brought..." Lillie said as she turned around to open her bag and Nebby jumped out holding a bright pink box "Malasadas!" Hau cried as he almost instantly was behind Lillie "..these" Lillie said as she took the box off Nebby only to turn around and almost have a heart attack because of how close he was. "Holy Fuck!" she cried out and nearly fell. His eyes were staring intently at that box of the sweet pastry.

"Not for now, for the trip, it is a long one after all you know" She said with an evil anime style smirk "Aaaaw! Come oooon!" Hau said glumly "Dont worry Hau, Its ok, the Prof. will be here soon!" coincidentally he walked out with a smile "Hey kids, how are ya?" he asked with his signature grin "We arent bad, Hau's in a bad mood cuz I wouldnt give him Malasadas, hes pretty impatient to eat them" Lillie said with another evil smirk directly facing Hau.

"Understandable, Malasadas are Malasadas after all! So sweet and succ-" (SUCC XD) Kukui began but was interupted both by Hau and the writer's pointless meme. "FUCK, LETS GO ALREADY!" Hau cried impatiently, interrupting Kukui "Ok Ok, Let's set sail for Akala everyone!" He said after he loaded to boat with crap they needed, so food, etc to last for weeks despite them only being on the boat for maybe an hour. "GIMME A FUCKING MALASADA LILLIE!" Hau cried (It is not the same ship as in SuMo, its more like a mini S. , they are in the room you get on the boat, and above is the deck, no other rooms but the bathrooms and kitchen are on this boat and the bedroom is huge, like 8 king size beds huge)

"FUCK YOU, I SWEAR TO ARCEUS IF YOU EAT THEM ALL I WILL FUCKING END YOU FASTER THAN YOU EAT MALASADAS!" Lillie screamed back at him with the temper of a Krookodile with anger point "Deal" He said as he took 1 and gave 1 to Nebby "PEW" he screamed and smiled softly as they ate the sugary treats. "K, 10 left... Now only to stop Hau from- BITCH GET AWAY!" She screamed angrily as she anime style launched him across the room with her fist as he ate 3 more Malasadas.

"YOU ARENT EATING ANYMORE YOU ASS!" Lillie yelled "Umm.. Lillie... can I have one?" Sun asked warily as he was terrified of Lillie in this murderous mood "Oh sure, here!" Lillie opened the box for him almost in a completely different mood"See Hau, Sun asked!" she said as he took 1, leaving 6 left. After much bickering about Hau wanting some but not getting any the 3 got bored.

"Well... what now?" Sun asked with the most bored sigh ever "Well... We could play truth or dare?" Lillie offered innocently, she internally was screaming because she set up cameras ahead of time for the purpose of the yaoi that could take place. "Sure" they both said boredly "K, Hau U start" Lillie said "Yay! Sun truth or dare" "Um.. Dare?" He said "I dare you to come sit on my lap with your shirt off" He said as he took his own shirt off revealing his tanned figure "O-OK" He blushed as he did as he was dared "*drip* *drip*" Lillie's nose began to drip blood slowly and she was happily jumping around with Nebby.

It was all going well... Until... "Hey kids what are you up..." Kukui walked in and noticed the 2 boys shirtless very very suggestively close together "..to..." "Well now I know" He said with a dismissive laugh "Wait what?" Lillie questioned "You're not weirded out?" "Nope, I'm bisexual, I remember my early teen years, all hormonal and shit, wonderful time" He stopped as he didn't want to scar and scare the children.

"K, nevermind that, just remember this: If you do it, remember to clean up after, K? And don't feel all awkward, I wont tell your parents" he said as he left and somehow got 2 Malasadas from the box without Lillie seeing until she looked at his hands "BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!" Lillie cried as she sprinted to the door just as he closed it. "Grrrrrrrrrrr! DAMMIT ALL!" She cried out as she turned back to get the box.

"No matter.. I still have 4 left.. NEBBY I SWEAR TO ALL THE FUCKING POKEGODS I WILL SMACK YOU INTO NEXT WEEK!" She screamed as Nebby ate the last Malasadas (Yes, all this time Sun and Hau are grinding and making out but she's too busy to notice) Nebby ran across the room and out the door with Lillie chasing it close behind.

Soft moans could be heard from the room as Hau pinned Sun down and and began licking and kissing his neck "H-Hau... S-She gone, do you wanna do m-more now?" Sun said through his moans "Oh believe me I do, I just like teasing you" Hau said as he unbuttoned Sun's shorts and pulled his zipper down exposing his white wingull patterned briefs with a bulge that twitched from lack of attention.

"Hehe, Someone's excited" Hau said seductively as he grasped it lightly with his fingers and began teasing it through the fabric while passionately making out with his lover "Nnnngh.." Sun moaned as he felt Hau's fingers "Y-You're s-so cruel..." He said and bit his lip as Hau began toying with his nipples with his left hand and resuming licking his neck.

"G-Gaaah!" Sun cried as Hau slipped his hand into his briefs and began slowly jerking him off "H-Hau, S-Stop.. I-I'm... I'm gonna cum.." He stuttered as he felt his approaching climax "Aww, so soon? I was hoping we could keep it up" Hau said sexily in his ear as he bit Sun's neck softly "K-Kyaaa~!" Sun cried loudly as he came in Hau's hand. Hau removed his hand and licked his fingers "Tastes sweet Sun" Hau said licking his lips.

This earned a blush from Sun and he sat up "Hau.. It's your turn.." Sun said softly "Ok, ready for it?" Hau asked as he kissed his boyfriend "M-Mhmm" Sun nodded and almost immediately pushed Hau on his back and began unbuttoning his shorts. "Someone's eager" Hau teased as Sun took them and his rockruff patterned boxers off revealing his hard cock.

Sun never got tired of that sight, he instantly began licking his cock and massaging his balls just how he liked it "Aah, t-that feels good Sun.." Hau said as he began moaning softly. Sun, wanting to hear more of his seme's moans, then began to suck his cock as deep as he could "Aaah, y-your mouth is so hot Sun.. G-Go a bit faster" Sun instantly began speeding up his action and Hau sat up to see the erotic sight of his lover sucking his cock.

He put one hand behind him to hold him up and the other to pinch his nipples while Sun was sucking him "Nnngh, Aaaah, T-This feels amazing..!" Hau moaned as Sun went down completely, his cock touching the back of his throat. Sun starting going faster and faster and Hau's moans kept getting louder and louder until Kukui walked in "Hey Sun and Hau, have you seen Li.. llie..." He walked in just as the end began "Gaah! S-Sun, I'm c-coming! A-Aaah!" Hau cried as he came in Sun's mouth and a bit down his throat.

Both boys looked over to the professor and sat up with heavy blushes, Sun, given his mouth was full, swallowed Hau's cum and sat naked with his lover. "O..K.. that is... pretty hot actually" Both boys were caught off guard "Wait what?" Hau asked shocked "You guys are actually pretty hot, Hau has that slight muscular build, Sun has that cute frame," Kukui said while licking his lip "if you guys don't mind could I join you once?" He asked bluntly catching both of them off guard.

"What?" Sun asked even more shocked "Its fine, Im clean, and Im only 20" (Kukui isn't old, in this hes 20, and he's not married, he's just started dating that girl who I can't remember the name of) "Well..." Hau began hesitantly "I-I.. I guess so... Just don't tell Lillie..." Sun said with a blush "What? Sun?!" Hau said slightly jealous "Come on Hau, It's not everyday we can do this, let's make it special" Sun said taking Hau's hand in his "Ok... but.. you owe me one... I chose what and when and you do it, deal?" Hau said to Sun "Ok, I promise, I love you Hau" "Love you too Sun" they said as they kissed.

"Ok, were ready" Hau said to Kukui "Great, let's get started" He said as he took his lab coat and hat, shoes and shorts(and boxers) off revealing his fully hard 8.5" thick cock and sat on his knees on the bed in front of the 2 "W-Wow.. S-So big... A-And t-thick" Sun said as he clasped his hand on it "It doesnt even fit around it.." Hau said in awe. "Heh, looks like someone's getting turned on, huh Hau?" Kukui teased him as Hau's cock began to harden.

(Kukui is circumcised, Hau and Sun arent)

"S-Shut up, le-lets just do this" Hau said embarrassedly as his opened his mouth wide to get it around the tip to suck it "Mmm, Dam your mouth feels good Hau" Kukui said while lightly thrusting into it. Sun, feeling left out, decided to start licking where Hau couldn't reach on Kukui.

"Oh ya! I-I'm in heaven" Kukui exclaimed while slightly drooling and looking at the erotic sight below of the 2 boys sucking his cock "Wow, you're both so hard.. Here" Kukui said as he began to jerk both of them as they sucked him earning soft moans from each of them. After a little while Hau and Sun switched and Hau was licking the sides and Sun the tip and some length.

"Ooh, Sun that's a nice technique.." Kukui moaned as he swirled his tongue around the tip while sucking him "You know what'd be even better.." Kukui said wetting 2 of his thick fingers with his saliva "Fucking" He said as he pushed a finger inside of Hau "Gyaa!" He cried and bit his lip "Ah, never been fucked? It's a nice experience Hau, just relax and wait for it.." Kukui said soothingly as he inserted a second finger earning him stopping to gasp.

"Its ok Hau," Sun said taking his mouth off Kukui "Relax" Sun said as he kissed him lovingly. Hau's muscles relaxed and Kukui pushed a bit further in earning a loud moan from Hau as he also began drooling "Found it" Kukui said with a sexy smirk as he removed his fingers and positioned Hau on his knees, ass in front of his cock "W-Wait, D-Don't leave me out" Sun said laying on his back, legs behind him, under Hau, positioned at his cock.

"Well, this is a very sexy moment in time" Kukui said as he slowly pushed inside Hau, by connection making Hau push into Sun "A-Aaaah!" Sun moaned loud, the weight helped push Hau in deeper than he'd even been "Nnnngh, B-Both sides... S-So.. So Good!" Hau moaned as he pushed back onto Kukui and then pushed into Sun "Oh, you're super tight Hau, I love it" Kukui murmured into his ear and then proceeded to bite it softly.

"F-Fuck, Faster.. P-Please go Faster!" Sun said to the 2 while getting absorbed into the pleasure "Ok" Kukui said as he began thrusting faster, harder and deeper into Hau, pushing Hau into Sun making him go in harder, faster, and deeper. The 2 boys' eyes were beginning to have a small heart-shaped highlight in the corner due to the overwhelming pleasure.

"F-Fuck Yes!" Hau cried as he pushed his ass harder into Kukui's cock and thrusted harder into Sun's ass "H-Hau, I-I love you so much!" Sun said "I love you too Sun!" Hau replied as he began lovingly and lustfully making out with his lover. "Nngh, getting c-closer, What about you guys?" Kukui said going harder and deeper.

Once they eventually broke the kiss they answered "Y-Ya.. I'm getting c-closer!" Sun moaned as Hau pushed in harder "M-Me too, I'm gonna cum harder than I ever have soon!" Hau cried "Aah, Cumming, Cumming hard!" Kukui said as he grabbed Hau's hips and thrusted as hard, fast and deep as he could without hurting him and moaned loudly as he came hard inside Hau's tight ass "GAaaah!" He moaned loudly.

The feeling of Kukui going rougher on him and cumming inside him sent him over the edge "oh fuck! Oh Fuck! OH Fuck! OH F-FUCK, Y-YES! GYAAAAAH!" Hau cried loudly as he came the most he ever had in his life "A-Aaah!" Hau moaned and panted heavily as he shot his thick loads inside of Sun's warm soft and tight ass. This was too much for Sun, Hau never came that much and the feeling sent him over the edge "NNNGH! G-GAAAAH!" Sun moaned very loudly as he came on his and Hau's chests, shortly after all 3 collapsed on the bed.

20 minutes later...

Kukui was the first to gain his energy back and pulled out of Hau earning a soft grunt from the boy "H-Holy fuck you guys... We have to do this again sometime" He said as he kissed both of the boys on their soft lips but they were nearly asleep so no reply was spoken they both thought it though as they fell asleep. (Hau pulled out already)

10 minutes later...

Kukui, now dressed again, went back to steer the boat after he clothed the boys (in their underwear, but the wrong ones, Hau in Sun's, and vice versa) and covered them in a blanketso they wouldn't get seen by Lillie... "wait, where the fuck is Lillie" Kukui thought aloud. In a dark(ish) location two blue eyes blinked and a nose began to finally stop bleeding.

Lillie emerged from under the bed that they were under, being the bed they fucked on, happy that she snuck back in when Hau and Sun began doing their foreplay "Rowlet, get it and Come're" Lillie whispered as her owl Pokemon flew to get her video camera off the night stand oh-so cleverly designed as an alarm clock without making noise.

Once retrieved she took out the SD card and stored it in her bag with the others from other sex occasions between them "I hit the jackpot! Kukui joined!" Lillie whispered excitedly to herself in the hallway as she walked to the kitchen area to get food. (Forgot, they have more Pokemon now, all able to be caught on MeleMele and their teams now are:Lillie- Rowlet, Nebby, Vulpix, Ledyba/ Sun- Popplio, Trumbeak, Rockruff/ Hau- Litten, Pichu, Munchlax, Rockruff)

1 hour later...

Lillie was asleep leaning on Nebby and Hau and Sun where still in bed, Kukui finally landed in Akala island in Heahea City. "KIDS GET YOUR SHIT WERE LEAVING!" Kukui screamed and almost instantly all 3 were up and off with all the crap they brought with them "Time to catch more Pokemon and do another challenge! Let's go guys, see ya later Professor!" Lillie said with a knowing smile at them and ran to the Pokemon Centre. The boys waved and ran after her.

[Will our heroes catch more Pokemon? Will Kukui blab? Will Lillie fangirl? ((Regardless Yes she will XD)) Will Hau fuck Sun? ((Again, yes XD)) Will a Pokemon evolve? Will they get Malasadas? But most importantly- WILL NEBBY STAY IN THE BAG? Read the next chapter when it's up to find out! Add favorite, review, comment suggestions, Ily all for reading and making this worth something! You all are amazing :3]


	7. Chapter 7

**Same disclaimer as always: I own nothing, wish I did, onto the eventual fucking XD**

They were finally in Heahea city, where Mele Mele ended and Akala began. Our heroes were staying at the tide song hotel in a nice 2 bedroom hotel room on the 4th floor. "Pew!" Nebby whispered in it's sleep. It was late at night and a really beautiful night at that, so instead of sleeping, our 3 pokèteers were all awake admiring the stars and the purples and dark blues of the sky on the balcony.

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again, the sky in Alola is really beautiful" Sun said softly as Hau embraced him from behind, looking up at the sky over his shoulder "And I'll say this again, despite having said it before, it will never be as beautiful as you Sun" Hau said softly with a cheesy grin as he kissed his cheek.

"I remember the first time I looked at the stars like this.. It was the day I met Lillie and we've been friends ever since!" Hau said to Sun with a smile "Oh ya! I remember! We got casteliacones and ran away from some Rattata who were trying to eat them! Then we somehow managed to get your mom let us stay up to look at the stars, I think they were called 'the litlenoids' or something like that" Lillie said gleefully remembering the happy memory.

"That sounds like fun!" Sun said smiling " _Yawwwn_ " he yawned softly as he left Hau's embrace and checked his pokedex for the time "Its 1:04 a.m guys, we have to do our trials tomorrow" He said and yawned again "True, I am kinda tired too" Lillie said softly and stretched her arms out while she yawned. They all agreed and went to bed, Lillie in her room, Hau and Sun in theirs.

Hau awoke early the next morning, 7am, which was very not like him unless it was Arceusmas (Christmas) or his birthday. He looked beside him for Sun but he wasn't there, "Sun?" He called out softly rubbing his eyes, no answer, he sat up and looked, he was nowhere to be seen. "Hmm.." He thought "Early.. morning.. Food? Maybe he's getting food from the vending machine or waiting for room service or cooking" He stated to.. nobody because he was alone.

He pulled the blanket off of him but realized he couldn't leave the room yet, he had morning wood and Lillie was probably in the next room, he got up, opened the door and checked for Sun "Sun?" He whispered peeking through the open door, no luck, not there "Maybe he is in the Pokemon center buying food.." Hau said to himself as he closed the door and went back into bed.

^~^ "Well.. I guess I could do it alone this time.." Hau said softly as he pulled his red and orange growlithe briefs off and tossed them beside him as he began to jerk off, using yesterday's occurrence with the professor for fap fuel. "Mmm.." He moaned softly as he pinched his nipple with his left hand and sped up slightly.

"Hmm... Nnngh.." He moaned softly and started pinching his nipples harder wanting that same feeling of pleasure the professor gave him "Nnngh.." He groaned, it just hurt him "M-Maybe.. It's because.." he turned his hips to look at his ass "It felt amazing.. I-I guess I'll do it myself.." He decided as with his spare hand he began to moisten 2 of his fingers.

Once they were wet he sat on his knees and leaned downward as if he was with the professor and Sun again and slowly pushed his fingers inside, scissoring them around, spreading his ass, trying to find his sweet spot "AAaa-!" he bit the pillow to muffle his moans as he brushed up against his prostate.

' _Oh Arceus... This feels so good! Not as good as Sun's ass.. but still really dam good!_ ' he thought as he sat up and leaned back against a pillow. Now leaning on his back, it felt as if his fingers were driving in deeper "Nnnghh!" He moaned and bit his lip so nobody would wake up from the noise.

With the hand he was using for jerking off he decided to pinch his nipples again while fingering himself. "Mmmm!" He bit his lip again to muffle his moans. * _creak_ *. ' _Oh Arceus... I'm gonna cum soon!_ ' He thought as he added 1 more finger and pushed harder and harder "Gaaaaaagh!" Hau moaned loudly, drool dripping from his mouth, as his cum shot all over his face and chest."H-Hah.. hah..." He panted heavily as he lay there enjoying the feeling of bliss and removed his fingers.

(Now to know what the creak was)

(Note: this takes place from Sun's POV until the Hau x Sun smut ends, ik its a sad time)

It was almost 6:30am when Sun woke up that morning. " _Yaaaawn_ " He yawned loudly and looked out the window. The sun was rising, the sky was tinted orange, it was beautiful. "Hmmm.. maybe I should make something.. Something Hau and Lillie would both love.. ya, thats a good idea.. but I'll have to get ingredients first" Sun said to himself as he got dressed, took his bag and went to the Pokemon centre to pick up some ingredients.

"Hmm... I'll leave a note on the couch in case either of them wake up, Ok, now I'm off" He said as he closed the door and left to get what he needed. On the way, he started thinking about the trip to Akala, namely the boat right, and the time with Kukui. ' _It was so hot.. Hau's face looked so cute when we did that, he came harder than ever too!_ ' Sun thought to himself as he got to the Pokemon center.

' _But, I'm kinda sad.. I didn't get to feel what Kukui was like.. well.. inside me atleast.. I bet he's big and thick.. and kinda rough too.._ ' he started daydreaming as he got his ingredients in a plastic bag and headed to the check out "Will that be cash hun?" the lady at the register said with a smile snapping Sun out of his thoughts "Huh? O-Oh, yes!" Sun said smiling back and handing her the needed change.

"We hope to see you again!" the lady called as he left earning a wave goodbye from Sun as he returned to his thoughts ' _I should ask Hau if he's ok with us doing it with Kukui again.._ ' Sun declared mentally as he waited in the elevator " _ding_ " the elevator opened soon after and Sun exited with his bag and opened the door to the room.

"Now to wake up Hau and ask him if he wants some Rawst berry breakfast Malasadas or Razz berry breakfast Malasadas, or mixed berries" Sun said as he placed the bag of ready fast Malasada mix, assorted berries they didn't already have, and chocolate chips down on the counter as he walked to the door of their room.

"Hmm... Nnngh.." he heared from their room and looked in through a crack in the door to see what it was. He blushed heavily as he saw it was Hau masturbating "Nnngh.." Hau moaned again. Hearing his lover's moans turned him on and he tried to ignore the feeling of lust but it was persistent "Oh what the hell.." Sun whispered and took his shirt off and pushed the door open a little more so he could see better as he dropped his shorts and boxers. (Nope, not the creak)

"M-Maybe.. It's because.." Hau said softly making Sun listen intently as he temporarily ceased jerking off as he saw Hau look at his ass "It felt amazing.. I-I guess I'll do it myself.." Hau said ' _wait.. does that mean.._ ' his assumption came true as he saw Hau wet his fingers and start fingering himself "Oh... that's hot.. he must be thinking of the time with Kukui.." Sun though as he resumed jerking off while watching Hau moan in pleasure all the while making sure he didn't make noise so Hau wouldn't hear him.

"AAaa-!" Hau moaned as he bit the pillow ' _His moans... Nnnngh.. they turn me on so much.. He's got the right idea.._ ' Sun thought as he started jerking off faster and began wetting 2 of his fingers. ' _Don't make noise.. Don't make noise.. Don't ma- AAAAAH!_ ' Sun almost screamed aloud but instead mentally screamed as he pushed his fingers inside of his ass and started fingering himself deep and fast.

' _AAAA!_ ' He mentally screamed as he found his prostate and abused the hell out of it by pushing into it as hard as he could while jerking off as fast as he could. ' _D-Don't make noise..._ ' he thought to himself as he sped up _"Nnnghh!"_ he heard Hau moan and it turned him on even more "C-Close..." he whispered to himself as he thrusted his fingers faster and faster inside himself. ' _Don't make noise.._ ' "Nnngh.." he moaned quietly as he dropped onto his knees *creak*.

"Gaaaaaagh!" Hau cried out as his cum shot all over him "H-Haaaaah!" Sun cried out at the same time as his cum got all over his face and chest "Holy crap..." Sun softly whispered as he was coming down from his climax high and removed his fingers. "Soap.. Tissues.." He said as he got up, washed his hands, and got some tissues, cleaned off, and walked into the room holding a box, also only wearing his pink and white abra boxers and seeing Hau asleep in his growlithe boxers.

"Screw tissues..." he said tossing the box away onto the night stand "I'll clean him up.." he said softly as he started licking Hau's cum off of his chest and face earning a surprised yelp from Hau as he woke up blushing as he realized what Sun did. "So.. did you see..?" Hau asked him and he kissed him softly of the cheek "Yup, c-caught the whole show" Sun said smiling as he sat on Hau's lap and kissed him passionately.

"Y-You were t-thinking of the trip h-here huh.." Sun asked him shyly as he shifted slightly on his lap on purpose to grind against Hau's groin. "Yeah.. were you?" Hau asked back "Ya, a-a bi-" Sun was silenced by Hau's lips connecting with his "He'll be here around 8:30am" Hau said softly "Lillie invited him for breakfast, remember?"

"I was gonna take a nap and wait because I knew you'd be back before he got here, call it a 6th sense, and if he showed up first, we would wait" Hau said kissing him again "Y-Your the best Hau" Sun said kissing him lovingly "B-But this time.. C-Can.. Can Kukui fuck me..?" Sun asked softly "Sure, you can ask him, I'll tell you what, He wont leave until he's cum 2 times" Hau said with a devious grin."Ok, Y-Your so evil, I-I love that!" Sun said with a smile. "C'mon lets start cooking!" Sun said as he took Hau's hand and ran to the kitchen, both still in their boxers.

about 1 and a half hours later...

"Phew, all the Malasadas are made, Milk is freshly bought and nice and cold, berry juice is freshly squeezed with ice, icing is perfect consistency, its perfect!" Hau and Sun hugged each other as their hard work paid off "Smells amazing guys, I bet Kukui will die from the very sight of you- I mean your food.. ya" Lillie said with mock innocence while checking her Pokedex camera surveillance system to make sure all the cameras were set up and running this time too. "Pew!" Nebby agreed as it ate a Malasada "Thanks Lillie!" Sun said smiling softly.

They heard a knock at the door. Both boys, somehow still in their boxers, went to get it "Oh, H-Hau, lets do cute poses to turn him on faster, b-but later, like after we eat the food and we get him alone" Sun whispered softly as he demonstrated one "Your so dam cute, I love it!" Hau said as he pulled Sun close and leaned him back, kissing him fairytale style as the door swung open revealing Kukui with his signature grin.

"Hey gu-" He was silenced by the scene in front of him. Hau kissing a blushing Sun like he was a princess "Well, what a nice start to today" he said closing the door behind him "E-Eh?" Sun blushed profusely and looked into Hau's eyes, his own eyes sparkling "Hey Sun, wanna do a quickee?" he asked him softly as he brought him back up "Hau.. we can't y-yet.. I-I'm hungry.." Sun said once Kukui left to sit at the table.

"I need my morning Malasadas.. and juice and moomoo milk too.." Sun said softly. "I could help you out with the milk part" Hau said with a wink "Hau.. N-Not yet" Sun said blushing as he realized what Hau meant, then taking his hand, brought him to the table so they could all eat. "Itadakimasu!" they all said and started digging into the Malasadas "Holy shit guys, these are amazing! The Rawst berry filling and icing explodes with flavor in my mouth!" Lillie said as Nebby stole one off her plate while she wasn't looking.

"Guys, you should open a restaurant once your island challenge is done! Like Oh my Arceus these are amazing!" Kukui said eating 3 after drizzling them with melted chocolate chips and the Razz berry icing. "Thanks Professor!" Sun said "Ya, thanks!" Hau said smiling with Sun.

17 minutes later...

"Woooaaaah! I'm stuffed, I'm gonna have a nap!" Lillie said quickly returning to her room despite not going to sleep, she lied to let them have alone time "Ok.. Living room.. check.. Bedroom.. check.. bathroom.. check.. balcony.. check.. closets.. check.. Kitchen.. WHAT? AUDIO ONLY!? DAMMIT!" Lillie cried out as she punched a pillow.

"Well.. I should head out.." Kukui said standing up and walking to the door "W-Wait!" The 2 boys said simultaneously "Huh?" Kukui asked "Professor.. We've been thinking.." Hau began "Uh-huh.." Kukui nodded "W-We.. um.. W-We want to know if.. i-if you want to.. do that with us a-again.." Sun blushed softly "Hm.. Well.. I could get in alot of trouble.. but.. It was so fucking hot.. I'll do it if you don't tell anyone" Kukui decided, flashinng his signature grin "In fact, we should make it a regular thing, like everytime we meet each other through your journey"

"O-Ok! That sounds amazing!" Sun and Hau said "Great, Then what are we waiting for? Lets do it!" Kukui said as he took his clothes of, leaving just his white and black Pokeball boxers on which perfectly outlined his 9 inch cock "I've gotten a bit bigger guys, lets go to the bedroom" Kukui said picking them both up with his muscular arms earning an "Eep!" from both boys.

"W-Wait professor!" Sun said softly as he placed them back down, Sun sitting on his knees "Ya Sun?" Kukui asked him, gazing into his eyes. Sun blushed and gently trailed his hand around the outline of Kukui's cock "C-Can I.. Give you a quick one?" Sun asked with the most adorable shota face. "Well, if you want to that bad, sure" Kukui said dropping his boxers revealing his hard, nearly 2 inch thick, 9 inch long cock.

Sun instantly started sucking Kukui's cock as fast as he could while going as deep as he could "Oh yeah, Fuck your mouth's so hot!" Kukui said as he thrusted in time with Sun's head bobs "Holy shit this is hot.." Hau said as he started jerking off as he watched the actions take place.

' _Professor Kukui's dick is so big.._ ' Sun thought as he started sucking faster and Kukui thrusted faster "Mmm.. Sun, dam this feels good! Hau, c'mere" Kukui said motioning Hau over "Ya Pro-" Hau was cut of by Kukui kissing him roughly and jerking him of very fast "Mmm!" Hau moaned as Kukui did what he did and Kukui took that opportunity to shove his tongue in Hau's mouth.

' _Professor Kukui... He's so rough.. it's so hot!_ ' Hau thought as he wrapped his arms around Kukui's neck, pulling him closer so the kiss would intensify. Sun began fastly jerking off at the sight above him and sucked as fast as his body would let him move. "Mmmph!" Hau moaned as he was close to cumming which made Kukui just stroke faster.

Shortly after kukui sped up, Hau could feel it, he felt that familiar feeling rising within him "Mmmmm!" He moaned as he broke the kiss "H-HAAAAAH!" Hau cried as heshot his cum into Kukui's hand. Kukui licked Hau's leck gently and thrusted faster into Sun's mouth, Sun however, seeing his lover cum, was now close to cumming as well, he was close but somehow couldn't muster the strength in his arm to go faster.

Kukui, realizing Hau's cum was on his hand, licked it off and kissed Hau again "Mmm, Hau your cum tastes like Oran berry Moomoo milk" Kukui said thrusting faster because he was getting closer "Thanks Professor.. I gotta help Sun out, I can see him struggling" Hau said kissing him 1 last time before kneeling beside Sun, removing his hand, and beginning to lick his neck and jerk him off.

"Mmm.." Sun moaned on Kukui's cock as Hau's actions were getting him closer, Kukui on the other hand was now getting over the edge "Fuck! Sun, swallow it all!" Kukui said as he thrusted deep down Sun's throat and held his cock in Sun's throat forcing him to choke and swallow all of Kukui's cum.

Once Kukui came he knelt down with Hau and kissed Sun passionately, tasting him own cum from Sun's mouth "Hau, I'll take this part over" Kukui said taking his hand off his cock and replacing it with his mouth "G-Gaaah!" Sun moaned loudly as Hau began fondling his nipples and grazing his teeth across Sun's neck, while Kukui began sucking Sun's cock. It wasn't long before Sun was about to cum "Haaa.. K-Kukui..! H-Haaau!" Sun moaned loudly as he shot his cum in Kukui's mouth, Kukui swallowing it all.

After about 5-10 minutes the 3 got their strength back and Kukui decided to pick them up again and bring them to the bedroom. "Wow.. He's strong.." Hau said to Sun as Kukui let them down onto their king sized mattress after closing the door. "Come here boys" Kukui said huskily as he took off his boxers and layed back onto the mattress revealing his once again hard 9" cock "You don't need to tell us, we know what to do" Hau said as he and Sun shuffled over, bent over and Sun began licking and Hau sucking his cock and balls.

"Hau, go a bit deeper" Kukui urged him as he began slowly thrusting into the boy's mouth earning occasional gags from the 12 year old "Sun get up here" Kukui said as he pulled the other boy up to his lips and began passionately making out with him which made both of their cocks throb hard "Hey.. Don't leave me out" Hau said taking Kukui's cock out of his mouth to join in on the make out session.

Their tongues all collided earning moans from all of them as all of their dicks began rubbing together. "*pant pant* F-Fuck me.. P-Professor.." Sun moaned out as they stopped the make out session "Since you want it THAT bad, You get to be fucked this time" Kukui whispered sexily in his ear and spread Sun's legs, positioning himself at his entrance.

Sun, badly wanting to feel the professor's hard thick cock, and Hau, not wanting to be left out, kneeled over Kukui's chest facing Sun then pushed Sun down onto Kukui's cock earning a loud cry to emit from the boy's mouth which Hau then covered with his by kissing him lovingly until he got used to it.

"Oh fuck that's hot" Kukui said to himself, seeing the scene before him. He began sucking Hau shortly after he said that while simultaneously thrusting into Sun while Hau jerked Sun off and made out with him. (So Kukui is laying on his back, Sun is riding his cock facing his face's direction, and Hau is knelt over Kukui's face but facing sun).

"Nnngh.. S-So big.." Sun moaned and panted heavily as Hau stroked him faster "Sun, you look so fucking hot and cute right now, I just wanna make it hotter and cuter" Hau said as he began pinching Sun's nipple with his free hand and licking and dragging his teeth across Sun's neck "K-Kyaaaaaah~" Sun mewled like a purrloin in heat as every sensitive part of his body was being stimulated "H-HAAAAAA! S-So Gooood~! H-Harder... A-Arceus p-please harder..!" Sun cried out loudly and begged as his eyes began to form hearts and tears and his mouth began to drool from all the pleasure building up.

Hau, feeling evil, decided to just barely brush his tongue against his neck and lightly rub his nipples and also slowly jerk him off. Kukui, seeing what Hau was doing, decided to play along and not only slowly thrust into Sun but also suck Hau _veeeeerrry_ slowly and lightly rub Hau's nipples with one hand and finger him even slower with the other to pay him back for Sun. This made Sun begin to whimper with overstimulation and Hau began to whine loudly like Sun when they first fucked and began to beg Kukui to hurry.

"P-Professoooor.." They both whimpered out softly with lust-filled, heart shaped, watering, hentai style anime eyes as Kukui didn't speed up, he instead went slower, Hau also did but that only earned the same thing back from Sun, the slow nipple teases and neck stimulants. ' _I-I feel like I'm going c-c-crazy! I-It's too much.. a-and it feels so good I think my head might explode!_ ' Sun thought as he moaned louder and desperately begged them to speed up their actions.

"G-Guuuuuyys..! D-Don't t-tease meeee..." He managed to whimper out as the waves of continuos slow pleasure was becoming too much for him "Ok Sun.. I'll stop going lightly.. Ok?" Hau asked his lover between his mewls of intense pleasure. Sun could only nod and once he did, Hau did as promised. He began roughly pinching Sun's nipples, jerking him off very fast and alternating between very very passionately making out with him and sucking on his neck mercilessly.

The Professor seeing this decided he would do the same. He began to suck Hau deeper and faster, be rougher with his nipples, and fuck Sun harder and faster. "Ggggllllggh!" Sun was about to moan the loudest he'd ever done until Hau's lips met his and they began passionately making out, but this time Sun took the lead. ' _Holy fuck... I've never seen this side of Sun before! H-He's like a sex demon, hehe!_ ' Hau thought in his hazy mind as with each action from the Professor made his mind more and more cloudy.

"H-HaaaaaAAAAaaaahh!" Sun cried out after a few more thrusts from Kukui directly slamming into his prostate "S-S-Sooon... I-I'mmmm... I'M G-GONNA CUUUUUMMM!" Sun moaned louder than he had in his life as his climax was ever approaching. Kukui began sucking Hau faster and, being close to cumming himself, began fucking Sun's ass brutally, slamming into his prostate with every thrust.

"H-HaaaAAAUUU! T-Together!" Sun managed to cry out as he was getting closer. Hau only nodded and kissed Sun as lovingly as he could before they could feel it approaching. "O-OH ARCEUS! I-I'M CUMMING! GAAAH!" Hau cried loudly as he came in Kukui's mouth and throat, Kukui swallowing it all. "AH, AAH, AAAAH, AAAAAAAAH!" Sun cried out as he came harder than he'd ever dreamed of, his cum shooting all over their 3 chests.

Kukui, getting Hau off his face, decided to try a position quickly. He sat up quickly, turned sun around so his back was to him, layed back down, held his hips and fucked him as fast, hard, and deep as he physically could. Shortly after his thrusts he felt his climax coming, he pulled Sun down so he was laying on his back on top of him, legs spread and fucked him faster until finally "OOOH FUUUCK! SUN I'M COMING INSIDE YOUR WARM, TIGHT ASS!" Kukui cried out as he shot load after load after load of his hot, sticky cum into the young boy's ass.

15 minutes later...

All 3 were laying on the bed, now fully clothed, drowsy, and fully relaxed. "I love you guys, y'know that?" Kukui said pulling them closer to him on either side and Kalos kissing (french kissing) them each, his stubble dragging across their soft faces earning moans from both boys when they were kissed. "We love you too.." Hau began with a yawn "..but not as much as each other" Sun finished as they both nuzzled up to Kukui's hot, warm body.

In the other room, Lillie was using a mop to clean up all the blood that came out of her nose ' _Thank Arceus for anime rules, because I'd be dead right now_ 'Lillie thought with a giggle. "Saved, Added, hidden" Lillie said once she saved the video of them. "That was as hot as a Moltres, Ho-Oh, Entei, Groudon, and Heatran during a drought in the middle of the hottest day of the fucking year!" Lillie said then proceeded to scream incoherently like any yaoi fangirl would.

2 hours later...

"Bye Professor! Thanks for stopping by!" Lillie said 'innocently' as Kukui left with a wave and closed the door. "Well, we have to get to work on our island challenge! Hop to it!" Lillie said "I already know your flexible enought to do it.." she said with a snicker as Sun gasped and looked away embarrassed."Well anyway! We have to go soon! Get dressed you two! Hurry!" Lillie told them as she waited for them to change.

10 minutes later...

"Come on! I wanna catch a new Pokemon!" Hau cried out as he, Lillie and Sun ran down the stairs and out to the nearest route, that being route 4. Once there, they began looking for wild Pokemon to catch. Almost as soon as they began Sun ran into a wild Eevee, but there was something different about it "AAAAWWW! ITS SO CUTE!" Sun exclaimed with an excited smile as star highlights formed in his eyes.

"I've never seen a white Eevee before.." Lillie said "You can do it Sun, catch it quick!" Hau cheered "Go Popplio! Use water gun!" Sun said as his Pokemon emerged from it's ball and did as commanded "Eeevv!" It cried and shot stars back, all colliding with Popplio "It used swift, Popplio, are you ok?" Sun asked, Popplio nodded and waited for its next command "Use Disarming voice!" Sun cried "POPLIIIIII" it cried out as it used the move, forcing Eevee to cover it's ears.

"Now's my chance!" Sun cried as he threw a luxury ball at the Eevee in hopes it would catch it. One shake. Two shakes. Three shakes. "WOOHOO! I CAUGHT AN EEVEE!" Sun cried as he ran to get the Pokeball. "It says in the Pokedex it can evolve into 8 different species!" Sun said with a gasp "Wow!" Lillie said excitedly "That's super cool!" Hau exclaimed "Eevee, come out and meet us" Sun said as he tossed the Pokeball so Eevee could come out "Eeveee" it cried and jumped onto Sun's shoulder "Ehehe! Your awfully friendly!" Sun said petting the foxlike Pokemon "Wooah! Your fur's so soft" Sun said happily.

"Let me feel!" Hau said as he also pet the Eevee "Me too!" Lillie said as she did the same "Eeev" Eevee smiled proudly as the human's appreciated it's softness. After a little while they stopped petting Eevee to resume their journey and Eevee snuggled up to Sun's neck and started making a sound that sounded like purring "Guys.. I think Eevee fell asleep" Sun said trying not to scream at the cuteness.

"Aww!" Hau and Lillie whispered so they wouldn't wake him up and then continued on their way. "Hey, what's that?" Lillie said pointing up ahead at something in the distance "Lets find out" Hau said, Sun following them close behind. It was a sleeping Igglybuff and Happiny on top of a sleeping Lillipup "Oh my Arceus, the cuteness!" Sun said quietly as he tried not to have a kawaii meltdown.

"Well now, time to fire up the Pokefinder" Lillie said as she took pictures from several different angles "Wanna catch them?" Hau asked softly "We could each get one.. or we could catch them and let them play together in the Poke Pelago in the PC" Sun suggested "That's a good idea" Lillie said "Who wants which?" Sun asked "I want Happiny" Hau said softly as he tapped it with a Pokeball "I want to catch Lillipup" Lillie said copying Hau's motion "I get Igglybuff, its so adorable!" Sun said also doing the same.

"Oh ya, were almost at Paniola Ranch guys, hurry up!" Lillie said as she began running. By the time they got there it was already getting dark and they met someone deemed by the townsfolk 'very important' "Hiya you guys! I'm Mallow! One of the trial captains here on Akala" She said with a friendly wave "Hi Mallow, I'm Hau, this is Sun and Lillie" Hau greeted back, returning the friendly atmosphere.

"Well, the first trial is my friend Lana's, once you beat her she'll let me know, she's up at brooklet hill, good luck you guys! Oh, I almost forget, here!" Mallow said as she gave them a ride pager "You can use this on your Pokemon if you have the right one to get places faster! Only Tauros and Stoutland are available to use at this time.. but check every so often, it'll be updated soon! Anyways, take care!" She said hopping onto her Stoutland and leaving the 3 of them.

"She seemed nice, should we go battle Lana at brooklet hill or crash at the Pokemon centre? We might have time to battle her though" Lillie said "Lets get our 2nd! Lets beat Lana!" Sun said as they went to the Pokemon centre to heal up their Pokemon "You lot are sure gonna have a tough time against Lana" Nurse Joy told them.

"How'd you-" Hau was cut off "You have the island medals on your bags, anywho, Lana is a toughy, if you are gonna battle her, stock up on potions and what not, you'll thank me later for telling you" Nurse Joy said in her motherly tone "Thanks Nurse Joy" Lillie said as she went to replenish their inventory with more Pokeballs, Potions and healing items, and of course: Malasadas for them and their Pokemon.

"You boys be careful, that totem Pokemon is tough, here you are" Nurse Joy said returning their Pokemon "Take care" She said waving "Thank you, we will" the 3 of them said as they left to brooklet hill. Shortly after leaving they ended up at route 5. "Were almost there! Wooho- AAAAH!" Sun cried as a wild Fomantis jumped out at him "Fooo!" It growled and tried to use fury cutter on Sun but missed "Eeep!" Sun said ducking as it tried again.

"Enough! Litten use fire fang!" Hau cried as he sent out Litten "Liiii!" it let out a yell before using it's attack "Im catching it for you so it doesn't attack anyone else" Hau said as he threw a pokeball at it, after 1 shake it was captured "Wow, a critical capture, impressive" Lillie said as Hau tossed the Pokeball to Sun.

"E-Eeeh? Why me?" Sun asked getting all riled up "2 reasons: 1, because you need a grass type for Lana, and 2, to teach it how to act less like a murderous demon doll.. No offense to any Banette hearing this" Hau said anxiously looking around "O-Ok.. fine.. And Hau?" Sun asked "Ya?" Haus responded "Thanks for saving me.." Sun said as he got up and kissed his 'hero' earning a blush to spread across Hau's face.

"A-Anytime Sun! Now lets hurry, I dont wanna be out here till dark" Hau said as they hurriedly walked to brooklet hill. They got there just as the sun was setting "We should hurry if were gonna be back before midnight" Lillie said walking in, Hau following behind. Sun however stayed back and sent out Fomantis "Fomantis, are you ok?" Sun knelt down to pet it "Fomaa.." it whimpered softly almost as an apology "We need a psychic type to understand each other with telepathy, or one of those micro chips that translate Pokemon speech" Sun said picking up the Fomantis. Fomantis hugged Sun and they walked inside after the other 2.

"Oh, hey there.. I'm Lana, Welcome" Lana said in a monotone voice "Hi, Im Hau" He said is his naturally cheery mood "I'm Lillie" She said with her usual friendliness "I'm Sun" He said in his shy yet confident voice "Nice to meet you a-" *SPLASH SPLASH* Lana was cut off by a loud noise "Would you 3 help me out real fast? I have to check on that sound, hurry up and come on" Lana said quickly running in the noise's direction.

"Well, you heard her, lets go!" Lillie ordered as she grabbed the boys' hands and ran after Lana, unbeknownst to the 3 that they were being followed by someone in the darkness "..." they silently followed as to not get caught. Once the 3 of them arrived they saw the noise's source "What is that? Can one of you guys check it out for me? Of course Im not asking you to swim there, here" Lana said taking the poke ride and typing a code to add Lapras.

"Now you all can get across water whenever you need too.. like now" Lana said hurriedly "Fine, I'll do it" Hau said as a poke ride Lapras came out of a Pokeball and Hau hopped on "Be careful Hau.." Sun said quietly as Hau got ever closer. *SPLASH* The thing in the water dyed down a little bit and little fish Pokemon could be seen swimming away "Oh, that wasn't so b- AAH!" Hau said as a Wishiwashi used water gun on his face.

"Wiii!" It cried out as it dove back under "Grrr.. Pichu, used thundershock in the water around that Pokemon!" Hau said as his Pichu came out of the ball and zapped the water nearby the fish Pokemon. "Wishhhii" it cried out in defeat as it was Knocked out and just swam away once it came to. "Well done.. but we have a few more left" Lana said leading them to the next lake.

Hau, calling Lapras back, followed the others to the next pond. "I'll go this time" Lillie said hopping on Lapras once it was out "Hya!" Lillie said and the Lapras swam fast towards the second wishiwashi "Wiiiiiishii!" It cried as it tried to hit Lillie with a faint attack "Hell no! Rowlet use Leafage!" She called out as she sent her Rowlet out to attack "ROOOW!" it cried as it attacked with its move, KOing Wishiwashi instantly.

"And thats how its done!" Lillie said giving a very fabulous hair flip as she hopped off Lapras and onto the ground, calling Lapras back. Almost immediately as Lillie touched the ground it began to rain *SPLASH SPLASH SPLASH SPLASH* "Oh no.. More splashing.. maybe it'll be a sexy swimmer in need of saving.. a girl can hope, lets find out" Lana said leading them to the final splash and unknowingly to them through a trial gate.

"You guys.. are now in the trial! Remember those Wishiwashi? They may want revenge on you guys now.. you did attack them after all, anyway that is the totem Pokemon, good luck.. _You'll need it_ " Lana mumbled the last bit under her breath as Sun, Hau and Lillie hopped onto Lapras and surfed toward the bubbly waves.

(Teams as of now: [Lillie: Rowlet (F) lvl 15, Nebby lvl 15, Vulpix (F) lvl 14] [Sun: Popplio (M) lvl 15, Igglybuff (M) lvl 10, Fomantis (F) lvl 13, Eevee (M) lvl 14] [Hau: Litten (M) lvl15, Pichu (M) lvl11, Rockruff (M) lvl 13] Hau sent Happiny to their shared PC, Lillie did the same with Lillipup)

"They are very under levelled.." the mystery person mumbled behind the trial gate "Hmm?" Lana turned around "Someone there?" she called out. After no answer she thought it must've been a wild Pokemon and shrugged it off.

They reached the area where the waves were coming from. Lapras began trembling "BEHOLD THE KING OF THE SEA!" Lana yelled to them as the school form of wishiwashi jumped out and initiated battle "WIIIIIISHIIIWAAAA" it cried as it used water gun, just missing them, which looked alot like a hydro pump due to the rain.

"Woah! Igglybuff use sweet kiss!" Sun yelled as he sent it out and it did as told "Igglyyy!" It cried cutely as it kissed Wishiwashu, confusing it "Pichu, use thunder wave!" Hau cried as he sent out Pichu "Pii!" it said softly as it sent the wave of electricity out, paralysing the Wishiwashi "Vulpix use icy wind!" Lillie yelled as her Pokemon used the move upon emerging from the Pokeball "Vuuul!" it cried as it sent the cold air slowing down the Pokemon.

"Wiishh!" it called out for help as it used growl, and an alomomola appeared by it's side "Alomooo!" it cried out "Dammit! We have to step up our game, the Pokedex says Alomomola are very difficult to defeat!" Lillie said as she showed them the dex entry. "We should call our Pokemon back and switch them if they get too weakenned!" Lillie told the boys who nodded in response.

"Pichu, use thunder wave on Alomomola!" Hau cried "Igglybuff, use sweet kiss on Alomomola!" Sun ordered "Vulpix, use Icy wind!" Lillie commanded. The Pokemon's cries filled the air as they all sent out their attacks "Wiiiishiii!" It cried as it shot out a water gun at Vulpix "Vuuul!" it whimpered as it got hit but shook it off and regained it's stance "Alooo" it chanted as it used aqua ring, healing slightly after use.

"Vulpix use freeze-dry on Alomomola!" Lillie yelled as this battle was getting annoyingly long "Pichu, use thunderbolt on Alomomola!" Hau yelled out also a bit irritated "Igglybuff use Echoed voice on Alomomola!" Sun yelled as well. The 3 of them watched as the attacks spiralled together and instantly knocked out the Alomomola.

"Wiiii!" it cried using water gun on Pichu, nearly knocking it out "All right guys, same thing" Lillie said "We can defeat it!" "Vulpix, freeze dry!" "Pichu, thunderbolt!" "Igglybuff, Echoed voice!" the 3 cried as the moves combined, spiraled into Wishiwashi, and created a smoke explosion, covering the area in fog. Once it cleared, it was clear Wishiwashi was knocked out. "Woohoo! We did it! We beat the water trial!" they all shouted happily "Pi!" "Vul!" "Iggly!" the 3 Pokemon did a celebratory dance as they went back to shore. "Laaapraaas" It said as it's way of cheering. The rain stopped once they got off Lapras.

"I'm proud to be able to give you each these" Lana said, in a genuinely happy tone as she gave each of them the waterium Z stone, now they had a total of 4 Z stones, Normalium, Fightinium, Snorlium which Kukui gave them after they all got their Pokemon, and now the waterium. "Lets catch Pokemon before we go back to the Pokemon center, ok you guys?" Lillie asked "Ok, but we have to leave if we cant find any in an hour and a half, earlier if we catch all possible Pokemon around here, it'll be 11 by then if all goes well, then we can sleep for tomorrow's adventure" Hau said planning out what to do.

"That sounds good, we should get started then!" Sun said excitedly as he and Lillie began searching "I guess I underestimated them.." the mystery person dressed in black said turning to leave "I'll have to casually approach them later then I guess.. I have to make sure that its ok.." they said as they left.

about 45 minutes later...

"WOOHOO! We found all the Pokemon around the lakes there and some more in the grass!" Hau cheered as their Pokedex research was growing " _Yawwwwwn_ " Sun yawned "I'm so tired now, its not even 11 yet..." Sun complained "Guys wait up! Theirs a Pokemon center just past the trees over there!" Lana pointed and they could see the faint light of the Pokemon center "Thank you Lana!" Lillie said "Anytime! I have to get back, bye guys, good luck on your next trial!" Lana shouted as she ran.

They all walked to the Pokemon centre "I'm gonna check us in" Lillie said "I'll go with" Hau said "Ok, I'll wait here" Sun said as he stood outside the Pokemon center waiting. "Hmm.. I guess 1 would be ok.. Hey you!" the mysterious one in black yelled to Sun making him look up to see who it was "H-Hello?" Sun said looking around "Boo" he said from behind Sun earning a scream but the mystery guy covered his mouth.

"Pesss dnt rrp rr htt mm" Sun begged as he struggled to get out of the hold "What the hell?Relax, Im not gonna hurt you.. if you cooperate" he said monotonously. Sun nodded and was let go "Now, have you seen this Pokemon called Cosmog?" the mysterious guy asked holding a picture of a cosmog "Yeah.. why?" Sun asked cautiously "Ok.. wait.. Where did you see it? Was it.. with team skull?" he asked as his voice darkenned as the name crossed his lips "No, No, not with those gangsters.. but Ill tell you if you tell me who you are" Sun said "Oh no.. I must go, we will meet again someday soon" the mystery guy said looking around and running into the trees.

Sun was dumbfounded "how did they know about Nebby?" Sun asked himself almost as if that guy never scared him as Hau walked out with Lillie "We have a room! Biggest one too!" Hau said happily "Ok, lets go!" Sun said shaking off that event as he followed the 2 ' _I never saw his face_...' Sun realized as he was changing into his cutesy Jigglypuff pajamas.

"Hey Sun, come to bed" Hau said sleepily patting the space beside him "Ok" Sun said smiling as he got in bed and Hau began spooning him "I love you Sun, good night, sweet dreams" Hau said kissing his cheek before nuzzling his neck "I love you too Hau, good night, sweet dreams to you too" he said taking Hau's hand in his as he squeezed it affectionately. After about 10-15 minutes, all 3 of our heroes were asleep.

A/N

 **GOMEN NE! GOMEN NE!(Hatsune Miku, no Im kidding) IM SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE, I MADE IT SUPER LONG, I ADDED PLOT DEVELOPMENT TOO SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Anyways, Again sry its l8, I did my best to make it longer than usual and now its like 7000 words :3 Follow story for updates on it, follow me for notifs when I update/ upload new, like the story, share with friends, and most of all: REVIEW! Feedback is much appreciated, as well as requests for a oneshot or something to add in a future chapter!**

 **Questions: Who is the mystery person? Will a Pokemon evolve? Who will evolve first? Will they beat the trial? Will there be yaoi? And most importantly: Will I update regularily? XD Jk, Ill try to but srsly: WILL NEBBY STAY IN THE BAG? Read next chapter when it's up to find out!**

 **Pika-Chan~ U are all amazing for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**YAOI! BOY X BOY! AND AGAIN: I OWN NOTHING IN THE POKEMON COOMPANY BUT MERCH.. Sadly DX Anywaaaay, GOOD NEWS, SMUT! IM PROUD OF THIS PAIRING, THOUGHT OF IT MYSELF XD ^~^ I think I'll call this.. FlameShipping..? If u have a better name for Kiawe x Sun, write it below :3 Follow, Favorite and most importantly: Review! I love hearing all of your feedback!** **A** **nyways, enjoy~**

Lillie awoke that morning feeling very well rested. She got out of bed and checked the Pokedex for the time "8:32 a.m" She said aloud to herself as she streched and got dressed in one of her thousands of the same type of white dress and proceeded to make morning Malasadas, she felt like it was her turn to cook anyway.

"Vuuulpix" Yawned her Vulpix as it walked over, brushing against Lillie affectionately. "Morning Vulpix!" Lillie said with a loving smile. "Want some Malasadas too?" Lillie asked it. "Vul!" It nodded eagerly and nudged the bag of berries, making some Tamato berries fall out as if saying 'I want a spicy one'. Lillie understood and washed off the berries before getting more of each, and thanks to Sun they had hundreds of every berry type.

"Pew!" Nebby said tiredly as it floated over to Lillie and Vulpix "Morning Nebby" Lillie said petting it. Seeing that Lillie was making Malasadas Nebby also showed Lillie what berries to use for the ones it wanted: Sitrus berry. Rowlet then flew in almost as if She'd been there the whole time and chose Enigma berries.

All of the Pokemon then after followed by Sun and Hau all came in the kitchen and chose berries as well. Popplio: Rindo berry, Igglybuff: Pecha berry, Eevee: Chesto berry, Fomantis: Wiki berry, Litten: Nomel berry, Pichu: Rawst berry, Rockruff: Oran berry, Hau: Leppa with chocolate, and Sun: Aspear berry with vanilla. Lillie started laughing "Perfect timing, all right they'll be ready in about an hour and a half everybody" Lillie said in a motherly tone.

"Thanks Lillie" Sun said hugging his friend "Ya, your the best!" Hau said joining in "Aww, thanks guys, it's the least I could do after I recorded you and prof- I mean- Uuuh... M-My pleasure you guys!" Lillie covered up what she was about to say. "Well anyway, thanks" Hau and Sun said as they went back into their room.

About 1 hour later...

"FOOOOOOOOOOOD BITCHEEEEES!" Lillie yelled with a laugh as everybody came running. She handed everyone their respective Malasadas and then ate hers, Rawst and Razz with Vanilla and Leppa Custard and pomeg icing sugar. "Thanks Lillie!" Hau and Sun said as they started digging in "RPLPFIPVRE!" The Pokemon's cries combined into that sound as they all dug into their delicious Malasadas.

2 minutes later..

Everyone was sitting down now, very full and yet also very thirsty. Lillie brought Moomoo Milk and everybody drank from a different bottle. "We have to do our trials! Fire type is today, right?" Hau asked Lillie "Ya, but his name is Kiawe" Lillie told the 2 boys as the sat up. "We have to train our Pokemon, And possibly evolve them too!" Sun said patting his Eevee as it jumped on his lap.

"Speaking of evolve, who is this little guy gonna evolve into, have you decided Sun?" Lillie asked as she scratched behind Eevee's ears making it pur. "I was thinking... Espeon.. Glaceon.. or Sylveon" Sun said "But I'm leaning towards the last 2 to be honest, Espeon kind of frighten me.." Sun admitted "How so?" Hau asked him softly. "When I was younger, an Espeon and Umbreon would walk around my neighborhood and slowly creep onto peaple's windows and scare them... me included" Sun said shaking slightly at the recollection.

"It's ok, we aren't forcing you to choose espeon" Lillie said smiling. "Ya, I like Sylveon better! I've heard that it's feelers are apparently so calming, that you can sleep standing up without falling if it likes you!" Hau said excitedly. "I've heard Glaceon are peaceful and help relax you by affectionately pawing at your chest above your heart" Lillie said with a happy sigh.

"Well, I guess Eevee and Me will choose later! Let's get going everyone! Training time!" Sun said earning happy cheers from every Pokemon. A few minutes after leaving, they ended up at the base of the mountain. They began training in the grass and around the water on the beach.

A Pyukumu washed up as they got to the beach "Oooh! I got this! Rowlet, use Leafage!" Lillie called as she sent her Pokèmon to attack. "Pyuuu" it cried out as it used counter on Rowlet. "Roooow!" It was sent flying (no pun intended) into Lillie. "Rowlet, are you ok to battle still?" Lillie asked petting it's head affectionately. "ROW!" it said flying up with a determined nod.

"Alright, Rowlet use Astonish!" Lillie yelled, determined to defeat this Pokemon. "Alright Rowlet, finish with a Razor le- NEBBY, GET IN THE FUCKING BAG!" Lillie screamed as Nebby approached the Pyukumuku and nudged it affectionately with a smile. "Pew" Nebby said happily "Pyu" The Pyukumuku said cheerfully as the 2 Pokèmon conversed as if they were long time friends. "Wow" Sun said in surprise. "They're getting along..?" Lillie asked to nobody.

"Pew!" "Pyu!" They started chasing each other in a circle playfully. "Should I.. Like, catch it? So they can stay friends?" Lillie asked the boys. "I would" Hau said, Sun nodding in agreement. Lillie threw a net ball at the Pyukumuku. "Pew?" Nebby questioned, not noticing it's new friend's disappearance. *click*. The ball stopped shaking and Lillie jumped happily "YAY! I caught a Pyukumuku!".

She sent it out so it could play with Nebby. "Pew!" "Pyu!" they both said happily, resuming there game of.. whatever they were playing. "Aww, That's cute!" Lillie said taking pictures of them. They all were ready to resume until they saw a white flash behind them. "Rowlet?!" Lillie said shocked as her Pokemon floated into the air and started changing.

Once it returned to the ground, it was a completely different Pokemon. "Daaartrix!" It said, flipping it's hair. "Oh my Arceus, that's fabulous, I love it!" Lillie said hugging her Row.. her Dartrix happily. "Wow! I want my Pokemon to evolve too!" Sun said, slightly envious. "Me too! Lets train!" Hau said, throwing his arms up in the air as he cheered on his friends and Pokemon friends.

As they trained, their Pokemon gre stronger. They trained for around 2 hours, getting their Pokemon into battle ready shape, and levelling them up enough for Kiawe and Mallow's trials. (Now, their teams are: [Lillie: Dartrix (F) lvl 23, Pyukumuku (M) lvl 19, Nebby lvl 18 (rare candies + switching), Vulpix (F) lvl 21] [Sun: Brionne (M) lvl 22, Jigglypuff (M) lvl 19, Fomantis (F) lvl 20, Eevee (M) lvl 18] [Hau: Torracat (M) lvl 23, Pikachu (M) lvl19, Rockruff (M) lvl 20])

"Wooh, That was tough but we managed to both train and catch new Pokemon!" Sun said cheerfully. "I think we're ready to challenge Kiawe guys!" Lillie said excitedly. "Come on, let's go!" Hau said as he began to run, motioning his friends to follow. They all started running up the path inside Wela Volcano Park so they could reach the top and challenge Kiawe's trial.

Once they got to the top, a kind lady gave them each some water, healed their Pokemon and wished them luck in the trial. They continued on the trail until they passed through the trial gates, Hau and Sun holding hands and Sun leaning on his shoulder comfortably. That's when Kiawe jumped down from the pedestal. "Hello, I am Kiawe, I am the trial captain of-" He appeared to lose his train of thought at seeing Hau and Sun "Err.. Sorry about that, I am the trial captain of the Wela Volcana Peak. Here, the trial starts off with dance" Kiawe said smiling somewhat deviously.

Lillie saw and recognized that look on his face ' _Is.. Is he gonna.. No.. He wouldn't.. then again.. I didn't expect Kukui to join.. Imma see where this goes_ ' She thought with the same smile. "First us and then the Pokemon, sound good?" Kiawe asked them as the 3 Marowak came out of nowhere. ' _If this is anything like Kukui, He's gonna want to join one or both of us... But, If Hau's/Sun's ok with it, I am too_ ' Sun and Hau thought at the same time.

"Alright then, I need a volunteer, a.. You there" he pointed to Sun "Come on up" Sun looked at Hau who nodded eagerly, then he went up beside Kiawe. "Now, here are the steps, first" Kiawe said as he showed Sun what looked like a very complicated dance. "What the hell? I'm lost" Sun said confusedly. Kiawe smirked ' _Just as I thought.. hehehe, Now to do as planned_ ' he thought as he tried to explain it to Sun.

"Actually, I'll teach 1 by 1, can you and her step out with the Marowak and practice the dance they show you?" Kiawe asked sticking to his plan. "Sure thing, C'mon Hau" Lillie said as Hau winked at Sun and he nodded back in understanding. "See ya in a bit Sun" Hau said walking with the Marowak to learn the dance.

Kiawe went behind Sun to 'show him the moves' "Sun, move with me, ok?" Kiawe asked trying not to grin, Sun nodded and did as Kiawe did. Kiawe put his right leg forward, and since Sun's was in front, so did Sun. They continued doing small things like that for a short while before the friction between them started growing.

Kiawe, being directly behind Sun (Literally standing so his chest touched his back), started grinding up against Sun as they 'danced'. Sun blushed softly, moved away from Kiawe's growing erection, and faced him. "If you wanted to do t-that.." Sun said softly "Y-You could've just asked.. M-Me and Hau are ok w-with this kinda stuff" He said somewhat embarrassed a trial captain wanted him "Well.. In that case.." Kiawe began as he wrapped his arms around Sun's neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

They broke the kiss eventually so they could breathe and move. Kiawe sat down, his cock bulging in his fiery reddish-orange colored shorts. "Come on, Sit here," Kiawe said patting his dick "But before we do it, let's wait a bit, kiss, dry hump, you know" he finished as Sun happily obliged and sat, facing Kiawe, on his lap. "T-That sounds fun" Sun said as he resumed making out with Kiawe and began to grind his ass on his cock, making them both moan into the kiss.

They parted lips because their moans became too frequent. "Oh yeah, You want this don't you Sun" Kiawe asked hotly as he licked Sun's neck, leaving a wet trial in it's wake. "Nnngh.. Y-Ya.." Sun said softly as he moaned cutely in Kiawe's ear. "Didn't catch that.." Kiawe said evilly as he started dragging his teeth slowly across Sun's smooth skin, sending chills down his spine and making him moan louder.

(The stage btw is padded with nice, soft, cushiony, inflammable carpets)

"G-Gaaah! Y-Yes.. I-I want it s-so bad!" Sun said as he moaned cutely and pulled Kiawe closer as he moans grew louder and louder. "What do you want that bad Sun?" Kiawe said teasingly as he bit down softly on Sun's neck, drawing blood but licking it repeatedly, sending more chills down his spine, and started feeling around his chest under his shirt until he found his nipple and pinched it earning a loud moan from the boy.

"Aaaaaggh!I-I want you t-to do what you want to m-me.. I-I want.. no.. N-NEED you t-to fuck me as hard as you f-fucking can as m-many times as you want..!" Sun cried out as Kiawe's actions started taking a toll on him. "That's much better, now I know what you want.." He said smirking.

SUN'S POV (Write if you want or do not want Characters POV during sex scenes):

He took my hat and shirt off and threw them to the side, revealing my sensitive chest and stomach and began licking my nipples. "A-Aaah! K-Kiawe!" I moaned as I pulled him closer, I could never get enough of the feeling of my nipples being toyed with like that. "Your moans are such a turn on.." He whispered breathily in my ear making me shudder.

I got off his lap once he stopped playing with my nipples and slowly trailed my tongue down his warm, built chest until I got to his waist band and looked up at him with pleading eyes. "I know what you want, just a sec" He said as he undid the button and slid off his shorts revealing his 8 inch cock, tossing his shorts to the side.

' _Woah.. For a 15 year old he's huge.. and pretty girthy.._ ' I thought, licking his lips hungrily. "Well, what are you waiting for? You gonna do it..?" Kiawe asked as his cock twitched. "H-Hell yes, You don't even need to tell me" I said as I quickly began sucking his cock. It was kind of difficult at first but I remembered: Upper lip over teeth, Bottom lip over teeth, tongue around sensitive parts.

I went deeper, coating his cock with my saliva as he slowly thrusted into my mouth with every bob my head did. "Fuuuuck.." Kiawe moaned loudly, holding my head in place instead of my sucking as I just started deep throating him and massaging his balls with my left hand. He started fucking my face after he stopped my head, he did it so fast it was like his lower stomach was always right in front of my nose, I could smell his sexy scent and I shivered every time he thrusted into my mouth.

I couldn't hold my breath any longer, I gasped for air as I got my mouth off his cock, coughing occasionally as I regained oxygen. "Hehehe, Sun guess what.. It's your turn now, and you said I could do anything I wanted.." Kiawe smiled evilly as he picked up a kind of strechy object. "This is what I call the stopper, no matter how close you are or how much you may want to, you cant cum at all with it on" He told me as he disrobed me, tossed my clothes with the others, and wrapped the object around and under the base of my cock and balls.

"Kiawe.. I-It hurts.. take it o-!" I begged but was cut off by his lips on mine. ' _His lips are like Hau's.. Soft.. yet Rough.. and he's so sexy too_ ' I got lost in my thoughts of pleasure until Kiawe began suckling my nipples. "K-Kyaaa~! A-Aah! Aaah!" I moaned loudly as Kiawe ravished my body. "Kiawe.. F-Fuck... F-Fuck meee.." I whined and tried to jerk him off but he pinned my arms above my head and went up to my neck, but on the opposite side so he'd get a better reaction.

He licked my neck and after a short while began nibbling my peachy-white skin at my collarbone. "G-Gaahh! K-Kiawe!" I moaned and arched my back as he slowly intensified his bites until I had a mark. "K-Kiawe.. P-Please.. Fuck me.. F-Fuck me hard.." I begged once he stopped so I could catch my breath. "Not yet, Soon.." He said as he pushed my legs up to my ears.

"Here, Suck.." He said as he put 2 of his fingers in my mouth. I listened and started wetting them with my saliva. He pulled them out a few seconds later and nodded in approval, then, since my legs were up, he pushed his 2 fingers inside my ass, loosening me for what would soon happen. "Kiaweee~" I moaned as he started thrusting and scissoring his fingers almost directly into my prostate.

"Hehe, Found it.." He said smiling as he kissed me and thrusted his fingers faster. "K-Kiawe.. N-No more teasing.. J-Just fuck me.. P-Pleease..." I whined, sounding like a meowth in heat. "Alright, I guess I've had enough fun playing with you, I'll give you what you want.." Kiawe said sexily in my ear as he removed his fingers and thrusted his cock quickly inside me.

"A-Aaah!" I moaned as he brushed againt my prostate again. "Oh Arceus, Your ass is so warm and tight!" Kiawe moaned as he began thrusting faster. "K-Kiaweee~" I moaned as his hard cock was driven into my ass, each thrust feeling harder than the last "Nnngh... I-It feels so goooood..." I moaned again as he started thrusting deeper and deeper.

"Holy fuck.. Hau is one lucky bastard to have this ass to himself" Kiawe moaned into my ear and began thrusting faster and jerking me off fast too. "K-Kiawe.. I-It feelsh shoooo ghooood..." I moaned and started drooling, my speech getting a bit slurred from the amount of pleasure I was receiving. "Haaaah... I-I'm ghoonna Khuuuumm.." I moaned again feeling my climax approaching "No you aren't.." He said licking my collarbone again, making me moan louder. "Not with that on you aren't" Kiawe said as he bit my neck again, teasing me because I was prevented from cumming.

"K-Kiawe... Haaaahh... C-Come ooon.. L-Let me cumm..." I whined like a skitty in heat as the teasing felt better and better but I couldn't get the sweet release. "No, You are gonna wait until I cum, and Sun?" Kiawe asked tilting my face up to face his. "For right now.. It's 'master' to you, call me 'Master' Kiawe" Kiawe said speeding up his thrusts and jerking me off faster in the process.

"E-Eh? O-Ok.. M-Master.." I said quietly through my moans. "What was that?" Kiawe said speeding up "O-Ok.. M-Master K-Kiawe.." I said, moaning loudly as he began pinching my nipples again with his free hand, Biting and sucking my neck harder, and thrusting and jerking me off faster as well.

' _Haah... It feels so good..._ ' I thought to myself as he thrusted into me harder and faster. "M-Master Kiaweeee.. P-Pleease let me cuuum.. I-I can't wait any longer.. I-It feels like I'll explode..!" I whined out as the over stimulation started becoming too much to handle. Kiawe kissed me lovingly as he undid the restraint. "Together.." He whispered hotly in my ear. I nodded as the feeling of my approaching climax started building up.

"Gaah, Sun I'm cumming!" He moaned loudly and kissed me again as he shot load after load inside me, the feeling of his warm cum shooting inside me was amazing and it sent me over the edge. "K-KIAWE!" I moaned loudly as I shot my cum all over our chests and faces, thanks to the restraint that was probably the hardest I'd ever came.

3RD PERSON POV (End of this smut ^~^)

Kiawe removed his cock and lay on top of Sun, both boys basking in the feeling of pleasure as long as they could. "Hey, Sun?" Kiawe asked. "Y-Ya Kiawe?" Sun asked him back "I just remembered Hau and Lillie were probably waiting for us for about half an hour.." Kiawe said remembering. "Oh ya.. Welp.. We can just battle then, right?" Sun asked him. "Sure, that works, the 'dance trial' was just to get you alone" Kiawe said smiling sheepishly.

"Oh I know, hehe.. Hau does the same kind of stuff, he's such a charmer" Sun said jokingly. "Well, let's get dressed, cleaned up, and call them back" Kiawe said as they began doing that. Once they were called back they were told the true trial would be against him and the totem Pokemon afterwards.

Lillie, when Kiawe was done explaining, looked around the area to see if she could spot the Totem Pokemon but wait she saw instead made her blush and giggle, but only for a few seconds so nobody would suspect a thing. She spotted a little stain of what appeared to be cum, so her thoughts were on a rampage. ' _Thank Arceus I set up a hidden camera before me and Hau left.. I'd be screwed if I didn't have a yaoi collection'_ She thought with a sigh.

"Now, first up to battle me is Sun" Kiawe said "It will be 1 vs 1, I have 3 Pokemon, All fire types, I know: BIG SURPRISE, but anyways, choose 1 Pokemon" Kiawe finished as he selected the first Pokeball he had on his person. "Go Marowak!" Kiawe said as he tossed the Pokeball containing Marowak "Waaak!" It cried as it took it's signature stance. (All Kiawe's Pokemon are level 24, totem is 26)

"Go Eevee!" He said as he tossed Eevee's Pokeball "Eeveeee!" It cried happily as it emerged. "Eevee use Shadow ball!" Sun cried out as Eevee created a dark ball and launched it at Marowak. "Maaroo" it cried as it got hit "Dam, Marowak use bone club!" Kiawe told his Pokemon as it hit Eevee with it's bone, sending it back a bit. "Eevee, use Shadow ball again!" Sun cried as Eevee created another ball of darkness as launched it in Marowak's face.

"Marooo!" it yelled angrily as a blue light emitted for a brief second ' _yes! Stat drop!_ ' Sun thought happily "Marowak, use flame charge!" Kiawe yelled to it. "Maaaaro!" it cried as it hit eevee with it's flames "Eeeev!" it cried out as it was getting weaker. "Alright, Eevee let's finish this, use Shadow ball!" Sun cried as Eevee made a really big ball of darkness as fired it at Marowak, knocking it out. "Woohoo! Sun won! Me next!" Hau said excitedly.

"Marowak, come back" Kiawe said as he returned it to it's Pokeball "Go Fletchinder, Who's next to battle?" Kiawe asked eagerly "I'll go!" Lillie replied as she threw her Pokeball "Go Pyukumuku!" Lillie said happily. "HAHAHAHAHA!" kiawe laughed "IT HAS NO ATTACKS!" He hollered with laughter.

Lillie's face puffed up angrily and called out "Pyukumuku use soak!" She said as it completely soaked the Fletchinder. Getting serious he said "Fletchinder, use agility!" As the bird sped up it's movements. "Pyukumuku, use Toxic!" Lillie said as her Pokemon poisoned the bird. "Fletchinder, Use acrobatics!" Kiawe yelled to his Pokemon as it attacked the blobby Pokemon, it didn't even flinch.

"It may not attack but it's defense is rock solid!" She couldn't help but giggle after saying that "Pyukumuku, use curse!" "Puuuu Kyuuu!" It cried out as it bulked up it's defense. After 7 more moves from each side Fletchinder was KOd by the poison. "Grrr, Ok, Hau your up!" Kiawe said getting FIRED UP. (kill me please XD) "Go Rockruff!" Hau called out sending out his doggo Pokemon.

"Come on Turtonator, show them what you got!" Kiawe yelled as he sent out his Pokemon and orange colored aura emitted from it. "Rockruff use Stone edge!" Hau yelled to his Pokemon as it barraged the dragon with rocks. "Turtonator use flamethrower!" Kiawe yelled as his Pokemon spit fire at the Rock dog.

"Rockruff, Use Rock polish" Hau yelled as his Pokemon sped up to avoid attacks. "Turtonator use dragon pulse" Kiawe yelled "Rockruff, Dodge it and use Rock slide!" Hau yelled quickly as his Pokemon defeated the totem Turtonator and Kiawe got more fired up that he lost. "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" He yelled as he jumped and punched the trial gates.

"Ow! Fuck! Why did I do that!?" Kiawe yelled in pain as he shook his hand "Oh ya, the trial badges are on the other gate pole, take one guys" Kiawe said changing the subject. "Oh, Ok, thanks..?" Lillie said awkwardly as she took one for each and dragged them away as they waved to Kiawe. "Bye guys!" Kiawe waved as he treated his and his Pokemon's wounds.

27 minutes later...

"Well, now we have to beat Olivia then we can go to the next Island guys!" Lillie said once they got their Pokemon healed up. "I'm so excited!" Hau said happily. "Let's destroyed her!" Sun said excitedly. They all ran out of the Pokemon Center and ran to Diglett's cave to meet Olivia. The battle would determine whether they could leave to the next Island or not. They couldn't be more excited.

 **Well here is the chapter guys! Sorry it isn't longer, I planned on making it the whole Island and the team skull battle but I can use that next. I'm also planning on finishing before USUM so if future chapters seem slightly rushed I apologise in advance. Follow and Like the story for more chapters, comment your reviews, I love your feedback!**

 **Seey'all next time, Pika-chan~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Everybody! So I got an idea and I'm pretty happy with myself for it! I'm gonna have them go- You know what just read and find out :3 Also, Since USUM is a new timeline and all, I will be writing a completely new Fanfiction series about the alternate versions of Sun, Hau, Gladion, and literally every other character, and of course, what would a Fanfiction of mine be without: drumroll pleeeeeeease! SMUT!**

The next day...

"Aaaaaah" Sun let out a soft yawn as he stretched his arms out, letting his body wake up. He looked out the window of the Pokemon Center and saw the most beautiful sight. He saw bird Pokemon flying around in the sky, Butterfree flying past them, cute little baby Pokemon running around playing with each other, and the most beautiful sunrise he had ever seen.

He heard a shift on the bed behind him and looked back to see Hau, just getting up. "Morning Sun" Hau said to him stretching like Sun did. "Thats what Im watching Hau" Sun said giggling. "Wanna make some food?" Hau asked Sun as he got up and hugged him from behind.

"Are you sure you wanna make food?.." Sun began as he ducked out of Hau's embrace "Or do you wanna do something about this?" He said grabbing Hau's cock, it had been poking him in the back so of course he knew of Hau's true intention. "Oh you know me so well Sun" Hau said kissing him softly.

(And now it begins) ^~^‹

Sun wrapped him arms around Hau and kissed him lovingly back. Hau smiled and deepened the kiss, he could feel Sun's cock brushing up against him through their boxers. Hau broke the kiss and grabbed the outline of Sun's cock, the touch immediately making him completely hard.

"Hau what are y-" "Shhh, just feel" Hau said as he let go of his cock and pinned his arms above his head, kissing down his collarbone to his neck. Once he got to Sun's neck, Sun shivered and Hau smirked and decided to toy with him more. He opened his mouth and slowly licked across the peach colored smooth skin, causing Sun to moan pretty loud.

"Mmm~" Sun moaned as Hau's hot breath and tongue sent chills down his spine. Hau bit down slightly causing Sun to moan louder than before, his hands forming fists because he couldn't move them. "H-Hau.. Don't tease me too much.." Sun managed to stutter out from the barrage of moans he emitted. "Do you want me to stop?" Hau asked as he immediately ceased his actions.

"N-No.." Sun stuttered softly "I'll stop soon ok? I know what you want but I love the look on your face when I do this~" Hau said, licking his neck, as if saying 'here's an example'. Hau stopped licking his neck, satisfied that the hickey he left on his neck, and decided to go lower to his nipples.

"Aww, How cute, Your nipples are getting hard" Hau said teasing him as he licked his left nipple. "N-NNNGH" Sun moaned loudly but but his lip so he wouldn't scream in pleasure. Hau moved to his other one and dragged his teeth across occasionally because he knew Sun loved that. "H-Haaau~" Sun moaned out as he drooled slightly.

"Are you ready for more Sun?" Hau said picking his lover up bridal style and walking back to the bed. Sun nodded eagerly as he wiped the drool from his face, but to no avail as Hau's hot body never ceased to amaze him. Hau removed Sun's Black and White Pikipek boxers and tossed then aside, he quickly took Sun's cock in his mouth wanting to hear his cute moans.

"Oh Arceus!" Sun covered his mouth as Hau did this and moaned into his hands. Hau was surprisingly very good at this, he did everything Sun did to him. He used his tongue to tease the tip, He went pretty fast, he massaged his balls, he did everything Sun did, and now Sun was moaning uncontrollably.

"H-Hau.. I-Im already so close!" Sun moaned loudly. Hau, continuing to suck Sun, pushed Sun's legs back and started fingering him. "H-Hau, I'm really close!" He moaned loudly again, his moans getting louder and louder until "H-HAU!" Sun moaned loudly, shooting his hot sticky cum down Hau's throat which at first startled Hau but he swallowed it all.

Removing his mouth and licking his lips, He kissed Sun passionately as he dropped his black Shiny Palossand boxers and tossed them wherever the fuck they end up and inserted 2 more fingers into Sun's ass, totalling 3. "M-Mmm!" Sun moaned into the kiss as his sweet spot was hit. Breaking the kiss, Hau said "Hehe, Found it".

He removed his fingers, making Sun whimper at the absence, but he quickly after moaned as the absence was replaced by Hau's hard cock. Hau thrust it completely in, not pushing in slowly like the other times. "A-Aaaah!" Sun moaned as he felt Hau's balls against his ass. "You love my cock don't you Sun?" Hau asked him teasingly as he licked his neck again.

"Y-Yes I d-do.." He said blushing a faint pink "A little louder, I can't hear you" Hau said pinching his nipple, sucking his neck lightly, and thrusting very slowly. "A-AAAAH! Y-YES I DO!" Sun moaned, arching his back, throwing his head back, and moaning as Hau continued to tease him. "Your so cute Sun, I can't stand it" Hau said biting his neck softly.

"A-AAAAH!" Sun moaned loudly as Hau's thrusts grew faster and harder. "Fuck you feel so good!" Hau moaned hotly into his ear and licked his neck again. Sun wrapped his arms around Hau to pull him closer, his pleasure building up. Hau got an idea and moved Sun, while still keeping him on his cock, so that he was facing away from him but still sitting on him, essentially holding him as he thrusted hard into him.

"A-AAAAAAAAH!" Sun moaned loudly as Hau's thrust got harder and faster, implying that he was getting close. "Fuuuuck~" Hau moaned as drool dripped out of his mouth, his thrusts getting faster still. "H-HAAAAAU!" Sun was very close to cumming, as was Hau. Their moans rose and rose until they finally came.

"UWAAAAA!" Sun moaned as his come shot out on his chest and the bed. "A-AAAAAAAAH!" Hau moaned loudly as Sun's ass tightened around him causing him to cum almost at the time he did that. "H-Haaa.." The two boys panted once their orgasm high lowered and they lay there beside each other. "Crap.. We have a long few days ahead of us" Sun said remembering what Lillie said yesterday.

((^~^))

About an hour later...

"HAAAAAAUUUUUU! SUUUUUUUUUUN! WAKE THE FUCK UP! WERE LEAVING NOW!" Lillie screamed out for the two as she got her shit on. "We're already ready bitch" Sun said poking his head in the door, giggling. "Wow, Ok well then let's go!" Lillie said hurrying up and Somehow managing to drag them anyways.

Meanwhile...

"We've detected the next one! It's appearing around diglett's cave!" A mysterious woman in black said "Diglett's cave?! That's too far away from us! We won't make it in time! What do we do Annabell?" Looker asked her in a panic "We should contact the Kahuna and tell her it's a code Orange, ASAP" Annabell said as she opened her Hoenn Dexnav and sent a video call to Olivia.

At Diglett's cave...

A sound could be heard echoing through the cave, a sound nobody had heard before, Nobody but the Kahunas and UB Task force that is. "That sounds like.." Olivia was interrupted but her notification by Annabell tonvoice call. "Yes Annabell? What is it?" Olivia asked concerned "The UB known as Nihilego has been spotted around where you are, be very careful and don't let anybody in, the Ultra wormhole could suck them in and who knows what could happen!" Annabell said to her frantically.

"On it, thanks for the heads up" Olivia nodded in thanks and turned off her Device. "Everybody, if you are in here you are not safe, there is a risk of a rock slide and you may get trapped inside, please evacuate at the nearest exit and you will be safe so long as you don't linger!" She yelled as she made up a lie to get peaple to leave because need to know a rule 34 tentacle monster is on the loose, I mean, that an Ultra Beast is on the loose.

Back to the 3 heroes...

"We're almost at Diglett's cave! Olivia is bound to be waiting for us!" Lillie said Excitedly "I can't wait, Were going to be able to go to our NEXT island!" Sun said cheerfully "She's going down" Hau said smiling as he tossed his Pokeball in his hand up into the air and caught it again. The 3 walked inside and didn't see Olivia, but they saw a trail instead, assuming it led to her, they followed it.

"This sure is a lengthy walk" Sun said "Ya, My legs are killing me" Hau said as he stopped to breathe "If your legs are hurting now after walking for 5 minutes Imagine how mine must feel when we're fucking for like 20" Sun said laughing "Oh, Fair point, fair point" Hau said admitting defeat. They kept walking and ended up on another trail leading up to the higher section of the cave.

"Holy shit she must be a fucking gymnast to get up these paths" Lillie said panting as she remembered that her Dartrix can fly "Hey Dartrix, can you fly is up to the top?" Lillie asked once she tossed it out of it's Pokeball "Daaar!" It nodded and used it's feathers as handles so they could hold on. After a few minutes of flying they we're at the top, but all they saw were rocks.

The Sun was shining down brightly, causing them all to cover their eyes. "Vulpix can you use hail and darken up the sky a bit please" Lillie said tossing out it's Pokeball, and Vulpix was happy to oblige. The sky darkened slightly so they all sent out there Pokemon because now their eyes wouldn't hurt.

"Come on Pyukumuku, Come join the club" Lillie said tossing her last Pokemon out. "Come on Brionne, Jigglypuff, Fomantis, and Eevee!" Sun said as he sent them out. "Torracat, Pikachu, Rockruff, come join the fun!" Hau said smiling. They all just started playing a game of... They don't even know, their just running around having fun like good innocent kids should do instead of writing Fanfictions but anyways, the continued fucking around.

Meanwhile...

"Olivia, did you make sure nobody was around? Everyone is gone?" Looker asked her as they all ran up the trails I side the cave "Yes, Nobody Should be here, I said there was a rock slide warning" "Good cover, We have to draw them to the very top of the cave and reopen the portal to the Ultra Space" Annabell said as they finally got to the end of the trail.

The loud noise could be heard AGAIN, a flash of white zoomed across the sky. "It's outside, We have to hurry and send it back before all hell breaks loose!" Looker said running outside. "Annabell, You have to use the machine, NOW!" Olivia told her and she saw the sky getting very bright, they knew something was going to happen of they didn't hurry up but didn't want to find out what.

"Alright, I've set the machine, it's going to take a little time to open up so we should take cover in the time we have, The suction of this blast is powerful, Who knows what would happen if we got sucked in, Where would we end up?" Annabell thought to herself "That's not Important! Hurry up!" Looker said as he and Olivia started running to a large rock that wouldn't move.

The 3 kids...

"Wait guys, did you hear that?" Lillie asked them as she walked to the noise and saw Olivia with 2 peaple she didn't recognize. "Guys I found Olivia, but I think she's busy!" Lillie said whispering and motioning them over. They came over and listened to what they were saying. _"We should take cover in the time we have, The suction of this blast is powerful, Who knows what would happen if we got sucked in, Where would we end up"_ is all they heard before realizing they can't escape.

If they jumped off the cave they would die, If they ran past them they would see and Probably keep them there, or worse they could get caught in the machine, or even worse they might never see their Pokemon again. "Guys, return your Pokemon, now!" Lillie said quickly returning them to their Pokeballs. "Nebby, unless you wanna die, get in the bag" She said seriously, and Nebby FINALLY GOT IN THE FUCKING BAG willingly.

"Guys come back, quickly now!" Hau and Sun said returning their Pokemon to the Pokeballs and trying to think of what to do. "We have to take cover, We have to do something, We have to save ourselves!" Lillie said anxiously as she could hear the machine ticking getting louder, a bright blue light could be seen. "Oh ARCEUS what do we do" They all said as they started running looking for places to take cover.

Meanwhile...

"I've tracked the locations of them since Melemele, I'm certain she has it, I just have to be sure, I know they are going to battle Olivia now, So all I need to do is hurry up this big ass hill!" A boy in black said as he ran up the hill with his Pokemon. "NUUUULL!" It cried as it's eyes glowed red "What is it Null?" The boy said halfway up the hill. His Pokemon looked around and let out a loud growl, a growl a Pyroar makes when it's territory is threatened.

"You only made that sound when the Aethor Foundation met... Oh no! Lillie's in danger! We have to hurry!" The boy said, beginning to run faster, his Pokemon stopping him. He motioned to it's back and Gladion hopped on. The Pokemon was so agile it could run up the wall. It ran at a fast pace and quickly got the 2 up the steep pathway.

Back to our heroes...

" _30 SECONDS REMAINING_ " The Machine let out "Oh God, We have nowhere to hide or anything!" Sun said whimpering softly "It's ok, Well be alright" Hau said, taking his hand in his. "Guys, huddle up, we can weigh more as a group" Lillie said as they did. "Sun,I love you" Hau said kissing his cheek "I love you too Hau, not even death could change that" Sun said smiling at him and kissing him back.

"Awwww, How sweet" They all turned to see a boy, who looked similar to Lillie, but obviously male, dismount a Pokemon they never have seen before. "Hey Lillie" He said with a wave "Gladion, It's not safe here, go quickly! The timer is almost out!" Lillie said hurriedly "Oh ya guys, this is my brother, if we live I'll explain everything, but now isn't the time".

"Lille I have to stick with you, were family, Do you have Cosmog? Is it safe? Does Team skull or... Aethor... Have it...?" A look of bitter disgust crossed his face as he said that. "No, I do, He's in my bag, He's fine" She said softly "Ok, Thank Arceus.. I thought for sure you would've got kidnapped or something.. I'm Glad your ok" He said back, hugging her.

"Wanna join our panic huddle we have like 5 seconds left anyways, We might as well go out as a family right?" Lillie said, offering her hand for him to join. "Sure, Null return" he said recalling it and joining their doomsday huddle.

The 3 adults...

"It will be open it 5...4...3...2..." Olivia counted down watching the timer "Guys, I hope we'll be ok, and I hope nobody gets caught in this" Looker said as she was talking "Well be fine Looker, noone is here but us, and we're protected, we won't get sucked in just stay calm a-" "ONE!" Olivia cried out and covered her ears.

All of them now, not focused on one group

A blast of pale blue enveloped the surrounding area, then green then white, then yellow, then blue again and what appeared to be a crack opened up in the sky, however the adults knew it was the wormhole. Everything began to float "WAAA!" "EEEP!" "WHAT THE-" "UWAAA!" The kids cried as they began getting sucked closer.

"OH ARCEUS WHATS HAPPENING!" Sun cried out "OH SHIT WERE GOING IN!" Gladion yelled "AAAAAAAH!" The 4 of them cried out as they, as well as a few Jellyfish looking things flew in as well, however they were only seen for a split second and the thought they imagined it. The hole closed up behind them, their visions grew black until they couldn't see anything, until they saw another 'sky crack' and ended up falling out of it, What they saw shook them in ways on a maraca would understand.

Back with the adults...

"The UB suction program was a success, no UBs detected, area clear" Annabell said as she picked up the discarded machine with tongs as it was steaming. "I wonder where that would have led to" Olivia wondered out loud "Could be Anywhere, From the distortion world to Sinjoh ruins" Looker said simply as they kept walking, unbeknownst to them that 4 peaple were sucked up, and it was neither Giratina's Satan world or the ruins of birthings, what they witnessed seemed to scare them.

 **HAHAHAHAHA! I GUESS YOU'LL HAVE TO READ THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT WHAT IT WAS! Jk, So if you didn't already know from reading they got sucked into the ultra wormhole, but, as seen in SUMO with Annabell, She was taken from the original Hoenn, so it is possible to go to different worlds. In this case, the 4 main SUMO have been transported to... Well I don't wanna spoil it but You Probably guessed given that today is, as of my writing this, November 16 2017 and tomorrow USUM is out, so excited, can't wait to play and update, Anyways enough chat, Baiii! Luv y'all, thanks for making my mediocre writing seem meaningful! :D**


	10. Chapter 10 - The World Restarted!

**JUST A LITTLE SIDE NOTE BEFORE WE BEGIN! IT IS THE 1 YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF THIS FANFICTION TODAY! YAYYY!🎊🎈🎉🎆🏆🎁🎀 Anywaaays all jokes aside I'm so happy everyone likes this Fanfiction, I wrote it just hoping to get like maybe 100 reads, and it the year it's been up it's gotten, as of Tuesday, November, 28, 2017, over 6,443 reads and I love you all so much! You guys Literally make this worth Writing do I hope you all like this chapter! 😄 ALSO, I know their designs didn't change in the game, except for Sun, but let's just go with it because reasons...**

When Sun came to...

"MRRAAAAWWWRR" Meowth screamed at him to him up. "AAAAAAAH!" He yelled, startled that he was at home. "How the hell did I get back home? What was... Oh right... We were at Diglett's cave... And that.. thing.. sucked us up... Might as well go see if the others are o- NOOOOOO!" He looked down to his waist and saw he didn't have any Pokeballs. "WHAT THE HELL!" He yelled and frantically searched his room, passing his mirror in the process. He froze for a second and looked back at his reflection. "AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

When Hau came to...

"Mmmmgh..." He grumbled as he rolled out of bed. He didn't fully realize where he was until he opened his eyes. "HOLY SHIT, WHAT?!" Hau looked around, he didn't see Sun, Lillie, or that guy... He couldn't remember the name but it was Lillie's brother. "I'll just ask Sun what happened.. Torracat come o- WHAT THE FUCK! WHERE ARE MY POKEMON!" Hau said frantically searching his room, he saw he was in his trademark attire but there was something off, he licked a design on his shorts, instead of the normal design, now he had a coral reef pattern. "AAAAAAAAH!"

When Lillie came to...

"I'll see you later tonight, yes, drinks? For sure, see ya then" Kukui could be heard on the phone. " _yawwwwwn_ Who was that Professor?" Lillie asked climbing down from her loft, seemingly not realizing that she isn't in the same place. "My date Lillie, Don't you remember? I've been telling you for a month" Kukui said laughing "You never told me anything..." She said suddenly realizing that she wasn't with her friends. "Hang on a sec, I'll be back" She said as she quickly ran to the bathroom.

' _Did I dream all of that? That whole ordeal? No I couldn't have..._ ' "Calm down Lillie it's ok" She told herself splashing water on her face. She wiped her face and looked up at her reflection, she noticed something different but couldn't place her finger on it. "Dress? No... Bag? No... Nebby? "Pew" No.. Hat.. No... Rib- WHAT THE FUCK WHY IS IT LIGHT BLUE? IT WAS ORANGE!" Nebby left the bag and floated to her side "Pew?" It asked as, floating to her ribbon as if saying 'Why are you blue?' "HOW THE FUCK DID THIS HAP- The portal... IT DID THIS!" She said angrily as she got her shit together, ready to leave.

"Lillie, Where are you going? We have to go meet the new guy who moved here! He's here from Kanto!" Kukui told her as he got the 3 starters in their Pokeballs. Lillie looked back horrified "What?" "Ya, Remember? He's here today" "Oh no..." Lillie said quickly exiting "LILLIE! WAIT! Oh never mind, I can do this myself.. Now.. How do I make a prefect entrance.. Oh, I should 'save' him before he walks in the grass"

When Gladion came to...

"Null, Hurry, We have to get out! Come on!" He yelled as his Pokemon caught up with him. Sirens could be heard in the distance "Shit they're coming closer! Hide here!" Gladion said ducking in a bush, recalling his Pokemon to it's ball. "Wait... Didn't this already happen...? This happened... A month ago... I was with Lillie and those guys just now.. What the fuck is going on..." He said to himself "GOTCHA YA LITTLE PUNK! YOUR COMING WITH US!" 2 guys in black uniforms with a letter on it said hauling him into their truck, he didn't get a glimpse but it was a rainbow pattern. "KEEP IT SAFE LILLIE!" The door slammed and drove off.

Back to 'Sun'...

"Honey what's wrong?" His mother came in and noticed him looking at himself in horror. "Mom... Something is wrong, very very wrong!" He said scared. "What are you talking about?" His mother asked. "I look completely different! My hair was flat and I had a cap yesterday! Now I have a half assed perm and a safari hat!" He said in panic "Honey, You've always looked like that, See?" She said picking up a photo of the two of them, he remembered the occasion but not the hair, and some details were wrong.

"That was the festival in Ecruteak in Johto, I saw an Espeon, not Umbreon, My hair wasn't Brown it was Blonde, and I wasn't wearing Red, I was wearing Green! This can't be happening..." He said grabbing his head and taking a deep breath. "Honey, your just stressed out for today, You get to pick your starter Remember?" She said with a smile. "Why do you keep calling me Honey? You usually call me sweetheart.." He said looking at her. "No, I've always called you Honey, Ray"

Sun looked at her for a moment and nearly passed out ' _this is some kind of hell_ ' "Ray?" He asked with a wide eyed expression "Yes, that's you silly! Now get moving! Catch yourself an Alolan Pokemon!" His mother shoed him out with his hat and bag and shit he needed to go, along with some money for good measure.

Hau, Lillie, and Su.. Ray..? We're sprinting in a frenzy to see each other. They finally saw each other and screamed. "WHY ARE YOUR SHORTS CORALIZED!" "WHY IS YOUR RIBBON BLUE!" "WHY IS SUN SO DIFFERENT!" they yelled for a little while longer before silencing to catch their breath. "What the fuck is happening! I'm freaking out guys, It's like nothing we did Happened but we remember it all! Torracat.. Pikachu.. Rockruff.." Hau said, his eyes watering. "My Dartrix... Pyukumuku... Vulpix... Nebby remembers!" Lillie said wiping her eyes. "Brionne... Fomantis.. Jigglypuff... I miss them alot... but I mostly I miss eevee... MY SHINY EEVEE IS GONE" Sun said crying into his hands.

They sat on the rocks crying for a good 15 minutes and eventually calmed down. "* _sniffle_ * Crying won't get our Pokemon or anything back..." Lillie said "PEW!" Nebby cried on her shoulder "Looks like Nebby really misses his friends... We have to get them back... Think guys... When we got sucked in did our Pokemon come too?" Hau asked them "Pew" Nebby nodded after it shook it's tears off. "So they got sucked in too.. Maybe their here too and we just need to find them again?!" Sun said hopefully.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Sun.. But Kukui has all 3 starters with him.. I don't think our Dartix, Torracat, or Brionne are here..." Lillie said sulking. "Wait! What if this universe is just alternate or something! Like shit is different, us, but some of the outcomes are the same!" Hau said with a look of hope in his eyes. "Maybe! There is stuff that's different but there's stuff the same too!" Lillie replied. "We have to check the starters!" Sun said "Come on guys, to Route 1!" Lillie said "Kukui I meeting us there!"

They sprinted to Route 1 looking for Professor Kukui. "Maybe he's in the grass?" Sun said approaching it "YUUUUUUUN!" 3 Pokemon jumped out and tried to attack "Brionne g- Oh crap! We have no Pokemon I forgot!" Sun said "POPPLI! "ROW!" "LIIIIITEN!" 3 Pokemon cried out as they all raced over to protect the 3 of them. Popplio to Sun, Rowlet to Lillie, Litten to Hau. The 3 almost cried seeing their Pokemon again as adorable little fuckers.

The 3 Yungoos' ran away and the Pokemon jumped up o to their trainers "Popplio?" Sun asked softly, it nodded and booped his nose with it's, Something Sun taught it, his eyes watered and he hugged his Pokemon, thankful they found them. "Rowlet?!" Lillie said happily, squeeze hugging it as it pecked at her hat and tilted it's head to scare Nebby, like it usually did. "Litten!" Hau hugged his fire kitty and pet it in the spot behind it's neck where Litten felt the best, he knew it was his Litten because the reactions we're the exact same, and Litten fell asleep on him upside side and facing him, something no other Litten did.

"Well I see you've met the starters and chosen them already" Kukui said with a laugh. "Hiya Cousin, I-" he began until the 3 of them said "-m Professor Kukui, but just call me Kukui" like he normally says to trial goers. "How did you know... Nevermind, So Lillie who is the new boy? Isn't his name Ray or something?" "No, It's Sun" Lillie said looking back at them "Well my mistake, anyways here is your Pokeballs for your Pokemon, some Pokeballs to catch Pokemon, and your trial braceletes, have fun guys, the first trial leader is Ilima in Hau'oli city, good luck!" He said as he walked back to his house.

After they spent some time with their Pokemon and crying because they panicked and thought they were gone forever, they got their shit together and went to battle Ilima. "Guys I feel like we did this already" Hau said jokingly "Ya, It feels like a year since we last did this" Sun said giggling ((get it? *Nudge*)) "Alright we have to train our Pokemon again so let's get started!" Lillie said kissing her Rowlet on the forehead.

After about 2 hours of training, they stopped to head to the Pokemon center. They healed their Pokemon, Got some healing items, and of course "MALASADAAAAAAAAS!" Hau screamed as he ate 5 large, warm, icing stuffed Malasadas in one mouth full and didn't choke. "Ok fucking goals" Lillie and Sun said together, laughing as they did.

They left after they all ate the Malasadas and went to find Ilima "WAIT YOU GUYS!" Kukui said running up to them "Your Pokedex!" He said handing it to them, out of breath. "Alright, I think that's all, bye!" He said sprinting back. "Interesting, he never ran before..." Lillie said and they all laughed. They found a shining Golden sticker and oddly enough on their Rotom Dex their was a compartment for a shape VERY similar to the stickers. "Well, obviously were meant to get these" Sun said taking it off and putting it in the slot.

They kept walking around and found more, a total of 6 stickers before they found Ilima. "Halt! I am Ilima, Trial captain of Melemele Island! In order for you to be able to leave and challenge my trial I need you all to battle me to test your strength, do you all accept?" Ilima asked them with confidence. "Sure we do!" They all said, ready for this battle.

After about 6 minutes Ilima was the loser and the 3 heroes won. He gave them clearance to leave the city and went to his trial cite. "Wanna catch Pokemon?" Lillie asked them "Yes, Let's fill our Pokedex this time! Catch Everything, let's split up, take about 15 Pokeballs and come back and put them in the PC and register them after, Sound good guys?" Hau said determined. "Sounds good, see ya guys when we catch all per area!" Sun said as he took some Pokeballs and ran to catch Pokemon around the route leading to Iki town, Lillie running to catch some up to Ilimas trial cite, including the cemetery, and Hau catching every Pokemon in the city.

They returned after about 30 minutes satisfied with their catches. "We caught Everything in every route! Wow guys, we're awesome!" Lillie said cheering "Im using the Zorua we caught too!" Sun smiled "It's a cute little satanic fox" "Yup, I love it!" Lillie said smiling happily. "Alright let's go to Ilima's trial now, I think our levels are high enough!" Hau said excited "Great then let's go!" Lillie said grabbing their arms and sprinting with them to the trial cite.

 **Soooooo Ya, I hope you all liked this chapter. It took me a little while to think of an idea but as I thought it just kept coming and coming(no smut pun intended) and then voila, a chapter! Like follow and favorite Everybody! Comment your feedback, I love hearing from you all! K, Bai Gaiiiiz~**


End file.
